


Close Your Eyes And Count To Ten

by SnorlaxToTheMax



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also lots of gay, Blood and Gore, Eventual OT6, Eventual Relationships, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Gore, M/M, Multi, OT6, Slow Burn, Smut, Trans Character, also basically everyone from rt is going to be in this, ignore small plot holes i mean what, like tons of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorlaxToTheMax/pseuds/SnorlaxToTheMax
Summary: Jeremy Dooley also known as Rimmy Tim and his crew just wanted to heist and make money. He didn't know that this job would come with meeting the Fake AH Crew and slowly falling in love with them.Hiatus for now





	1. Planning

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first chaptered fic and also my first FAHC fic. I apologize if there are small plot holes. Enjoy!

Jeremy closed the front door to the shitty apartment and walked into the living room where Trevor and Matt were. Matt was typing and looking at two different monitors at the same time. Trevor was circling areas on the map of Los Santos that was pinned to the wall. Jeremy put his white hat on the coffee table in the center of the room and joined Trevor.

“Anything new?” Jeremy said, skimming the map. 

“If we get there at 11 in the morning, we are going to get 1,000 dollars less than if we go at 4.” Trevor mumbled, lightly biting the end of his marker. Jeremy rolled his eyes and took his bag off his back. 

“Trevor, we are going to get over 80,000 dollars. Do you think a 1,000 dollars matter in the long run? Matt, catch.” Matt turned around to grab the plastic bag that held food and drinks. Jeremy took out two more bags and handed one to trevor.  Trevor grabbed it without looking away from the map. Jeremy opened his bag and pulled out a candy bar. 

“I guess so. I’m just trying to spot any flaws.” Trevor said with a sigh. Jeremy rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his candy bar.

“Dude, if anything fucks up, which it won’t, I can gymnastics our way out of there. You are worrying too much.” Jeremy sat on the worn out couch and turned on the TV. He watched as Trevor started pacing and running his hands through his hair. Jeremy grabbed a pillow and flung it at his teammate. Trevor let out a small shout as he got pulled out of his world. Jeremy chuckled.

“Also, why the fuck are we going into the Fakes territory? If we do this successfully, we are going to go on their hit list.” Matt asked, face full of a sub sandwich. 

“Because that means we are on the leaderboard. We will be more known and maybe more people will ask to join. We get more people then we get more money.” Trevor mumbled, a piece of lettuce falling from his mouth.

“Or we will be known and crews, including the Fakes, will come after us. We will die.” Matt said, tossing a wrapper into the trash can near his desk. 

“Wow Matt. You really know how to bring up the mood and not make this anymore stressful.” Jeremy said as he flipping through channels.

“Can’t you tell by how much of a people person I am?” Matt replied as he turned back to his monitors. Jeremy smiled and was about to shoot back but was stopped when he saw the black skull.

The Vagabond

The  _ Fakes _ guard dog.

Jeremy turned up the TV, making it the room’s main focus.

“The Fake AH Crew robbed a jewelry store just south of 5th street. Their crewmate, the ‘Vagabond’, was seen fleeing the crime scene by police with a bag containing the countless amount of diamonds and other jewels that they stole. If anyone sees him or any of the Crew, please notify police and stay far away as possible.” Jeremy watched as they showed pictures of the crew, including BrownMan who apparently left the crew.  

“Fuck, that’s almost right next to the bank. We can’t go tomorrow. There will be too many police and attention.” Matt pointed out, looking at Trevor. Jeremy watched as Trevor shook his head. 

“That’s exactly why we should go. They won’t expect it.” Matt groaned and went back to researching something. Jeremy sighed and got up.

“If you think this will work, then I trust you on this.” Jeremy said, picking up his bag. “I’ll be in the bedroom.” He walked down a small hallway to a door. He pushed it open to reveal their bedroom. It was set up like a dorm. There was two bunk beds. One with two beds and another with just one bed and a couch underneath it. There were 2 small dressers that held Trevor’s and Matt’s clothes and other stuff they had. 

Jeremy opened the closet which held his stuff and a few other stuff that belonged to his crewmates. He dropped his backpack in it and took his shoes off, placing them in there too. He walked over to one of the bunk beds and flopped on the bottom bunk. He groaned and cover his eyes with arms.

Jeremy felt sleep start to consume him when the bedroom door got thrown open. He shot up and saw a wide eyed Matt in the doorway. 

“You gotta see this.” Matt said, almost in a daze. Jeremy quickly got up and followed Matt back to the living room. They went to Trevor who was reading one of Matt’s monitors.

“What’s going on?” Jeremy asked, joining the two by reading one of the monitors.

“Vav aka The Golden Boy of the FAHC asked me if I was associated with Rimmy tim aka you.” Matt pointed at one of his monitors which showed a inbox of a forum that Jeremy knew hackers used. It was almost like a trust system. No one rats on each other and they get the information they need. 

Jeremy’s eyes followed Matt’s finger and read the message out loud.

 

**Vav**

 

**Axial, are you associated with or know the location of Rimmy Tim? I need info on him. Cheers**

 

“Holy shit. Are they going to kill me?” Jeremy asked to no one after a moment. Matt shrugged and started typing a response.

“I don’t know but I can always ask him. This is the first time he contacted me wanting information on anyone that I personally know. I’ll say that you are a part of my crew and aren’t going to give information until he can guarantee that you don’t have a hit on your head. Why the fuck would the Fakes be interested in you?” Matt trailed off the end of his sentence as he sent the response. Jeremy backed away from the desk, rubbing his face. Trevor appeared in front of him and laid his hand on the shorter one’s shoulders.

“Nothing is going to happen to you. We aren’t going to let anything happen to you. They probably saw you scoping out the bank today. Maybe they are going to hit the same bank.” Jeremy felt himself calm down and smiled at Trevor.

“Thanks.” Trevor smiled back and moved away, heading for the kitchen.

“What do you guys want for dinner? Take out or frozen pizza?” Matt’s head snapped up which made Jeremy burst into laughter. 

“I think Matt wants take out.” Jeremy giggled out which earned a slap on the arm. 

“Take out it is then.” 


	2. Heisting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to try to update every monday or if I miss that then it will updated on the friday of that week. Other than that, enjoy! Constructive criticism is encourgaed!

It was hours later until they heard a response from Vav. Jeremy and Trevor were finishing the chinese take out while they were cleaning their guns out for tomorrow. Matt nearly leapt out of his chair when a bell rang for a notification throughout the shitty apartment from Matt’s computer.

“Vav responded!” That got Trevor and Jeremy out of their seats and to Matt’s desk. Matt started reading the message out loud before the two got there.

 

**Vav**

  
  


**Ramsey wanted information on him. I don’t exactly know why but it seems like he isn’t putting a bounty on Rimmy’s head. I just need general information like that he is in your crew and such. Nothing special or too personal.**

**P.S. Good luck on your heist tomorrow I’ll be looking for you guys on the news :p**

 

“Well that’s good.” Trevor said, standing up a little straighter. Jeremy sighed in relief. He was about to go back to cleaning the guns when he stopped. 

“Matt. Why does he know about the heist tomorrow?” The attention was back on Matt who just shrugged and started typing up a quick summary of Rimmy Tim.

“Like I told you before, everyone tells everyone on this site. Everyone know what everyone is doing at all times. Trust system. If someone leaks something, everyone can backstab each other. It’s fucked up in a good way.” Matt said, voice monotone. 

“That is very unnerving and yet satisfying and relieving.” Trevor said, walking away.

“Like peeing into a tank of deadly sharks?” Jeremy asked, humor lacing into his voice. Matt chuckled as Trevor just shook his head. 

“Go back to cleaning.” Trevor said, no venom in his voice. Jeremy simply saluted his friend and went back to his guns.

 

Jeremy loaded a clip in his silenced pistol as Trevor pulled up to the back of the bank. He buttoned up his purple blazer and made sure his com was in.

“Matt, you ready?” Trevor asked. Jeremy looked in the rearview mirror, fixing his hat. 

_ “Yup. Just tell me when and the back doors are open and cameras are looping.” _ Hearing Matt say that relaxed Jeremy majorly. He can do this. They have this down to a T. Nothing to worry about other than a few cops here and there. 

Jeremy opened his car door and tried his best to look as casual as he can with a backpack and a gun, walking to the back door of the bank. He heard Trevor drive away, squaring his shoulders.

“Matt, I'm ready.” Jeremy said, cocking his gun. He heard Matt's keyboard clacking in his shitty com. 

_ “I'm ready too.”  _ Trevor said in his ear. 

_ “Jeremy, the code is 8692.”  _ He punched in the numbers in the lock. The door beeped and Jeremy pushed the heavy door open. The room that it opened up to was empty except for a few boxes and a hallway. Jeremy carefully walked down the hallway, being wary of cameras even though he knew he was safe. The hallway split into a corridor. Going right would lead to the entrance of the front area of the bank. Left lead to the vault but also the security room. 

_ “I’m just stopping by the bank. I’ll be home soon. Everything going okay?” _ Trevor’s voice rang in Jeremy’s ear, making him jump a little. He almost forgot that Trevor’s cover up was that he was on the phone so he could talk to the team. 

“Hap.” Jeremy whispered.

_ “You know a simple yes would be good too.” _ Matt snarked, making Jeremy smile.  

Jeremy took a left, raising his gun when he heard voices. Voices got louder as he got closer to the open-door security room. He glanced in, making sure to still not get in anyone’s line of sight. 10 guards which meant that all of them were in there. Perfect. 

Jeremy walked back to the hallway he was in and reached into his inside pocket of blazer that he hand-stitched in. He pulled out a grenade that he stole a couple months ago. 

“Boom bitches.” He whispered as pulled the pin and threw it down the corridor. He retreated a few feet back, taking a bit of cover. He heard a explosion and then panicked screaming. 

_ “Everyone get on the fucking ground!” _ Trevor screamed as guards came rushing down the hall in front of Jeremy. As soon as the hall was clear, Jeremy ran towards the vault. He stopped to throw C4 into the security room, making to that there was no audio or video evidence. 

“Need the code, Matt.” He said, running to the vault.

_ “6735.” _ Jeremy input the numbers and sighed relieved when it opened with ease. He pushed it open and smiled at the mountains of cash.

_ “Put the cash in the bag.”  _ Jeremy heard Trevor say as he started to randomly grab bundles of cash from different places, placing it in his backpack and one stack in his inside jacket pocket. This made it look like there wasn’t really a big amount stole and that Trevor was the main source of action. 

_ “The bank chick hit the alarm but I delayed it by 3 minutes. Just make sure the guards don’t do anything.” _ Matt mumbled, clacking of keys talking with him. 

“I’m finishing up here.” Jeremy chimed in, zipping up his bag.

_ “Take your radios off your shoulders or else I will shoot them off!” _ Trevor shouted, hurting his crewmates ears. Jeremy exited the vault and closed it. He sprinted down the hall, turning back to the first hall he was in.

“I’m heading out. Be aware that the police might be on there way since they might still be at the store that the Fakes stole from yesterday.” Jeremy relayed as he pushed open the back door. He started walking to the street and then down the sidewalk away from the bank, trying to look as casual as a man in a bright purple and orange suit can be. 

_ “I’m leaving now. Meet at 10th.” _ Trevor spoke, sounding a little shaky.

“Alright. See you then. Matt, any way you can delay the police anymore?” Jeremy asked, making a turn into an alley that lead to 9th street. 

_ “Nope. Good Luck.”  _

“Thanks asshole.” Jeremy grumbled as he took off his hat, revealing his green hair. He took the C4 detonator out of his pocket. He pressed the button and smiled as he heard an explosion in the distance. He passed by a few homeless people which he handed them a hundred dollar bill each with a smile. They thanked him and Jeremy just bid them a good day. He knew how it felt. 

He was only in high school when he learned how to steal and pickpocket. He had to in order to help put food on the table for his family. His mother wasn’t around and his dad worked day and night to afford rent and heat. When his dad asked how he got money, he just said he was doing errands for their neighbors.

Jeremy met Matt when he was trying to shoplift the store he was working at. Instead of bringing him to the police or even telling his manager, he asked if he wanted to help make some money. They worked as a small gang. Matt helping Jeremy get in and out of places. Jeremy stealing money and fighting gangs. People came and go but it was always them. They fled Boston when Jeremy’s dad found out about them and what they did.

They went from state to state building a reputation and barely getting by. That’s when they met Trevor. In the middle of a gang battle, saving Jeremy’s life. He helped them with planning and gangs. He was the one who suggested moving to Los Santos. Trevor made them have hopes and made their hopes become true. Jeremy owes Matt and Trevor everything.

Jeremy walked out of the alley emerging on 9th street. He heard sirens wail in the distance and started to worry. 

“Trevor, you okay?” He asked, slowly looking down the street for his friend’s car.

_ “Yeah, I lost the cops for now. I ditched the car and on foot. I’m near that cool arcade near the coffee shop with the cats in the window.”  _ Trevor sounded out of breath but happy. 

“I’ll be there in 5.” Jeremy said, looking behind him for any cops. The sirens were making him paranoid. He turned his head only to bump into a chest. He stumbled and fell down on the concrete in an almost comical way. 

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Jeremy looked up to see a very handsome man squatting in front of him. 

“Yeah, yeah, i’m good. Sorry for that.” He said as he got up with the man. Now that he was standing, Jeremy took a look at the stranger. He had one green and one blue eye with a contrasting black hair pulled into a ponytail. He towered over Jeremy, which wasn’t really uncommon, with broad shoulders that were covered by a blue Mega Man shirt.

“Uh, You dropped this.” Jeremy’s snapped down to his white cowboy hat that the man was holding. Jeremy took it and smiled. 

“Thank you! And i’m sorry again for running into you.” He said, putting on the hat.

“I’m sorry I knocked you over. I would never want to hurt a cute gentleman such as yourself.” The man complimented, making the criminal blush. Jeremy opened his mouth when Trevor’s voice blasted into his ear. 

_ “Jeremy! The cops found my car. We need to go.”  _ Jeremy cursed under his breath and sighed. 

“Listen, I would ask you for your number because you are super attractive, but my friend just got in an accident and I need to get there as soon as possible. I’m sorry.” He apologized and watched the man’s eyes go wide. 

“Shit, go to your friend. I don’t want your friend to get worried about you more than they should worry about themselves!” The man said, quickly. Jeremy internally cursed whoever created this world and started going towards Trevor’s direction. 

“Thank you again!” He said, looking back at the man. The man just waved and walked away. Jeremy turned around and started running. He soon spotted Trevor leaning against a brick wall with sunglasses on and a bag on his shoulder, near the arcade he talked about. 

“Where the fuck were you?” He spat walking up to Jeremy.

“Ran into someone.” Jeremy said, ducking into an alley with his crewmate following.

“Yeah. I heard.”


	3. Scaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Im sorry in advance because a lot of personal shit is coming up so sorry if this doesnt make sense and/or if next week's chapter is late. Anyways Enjoy!

“So, who was the dude you were going to ask out from earlier?” Matt asked, sorting the stacks of cash on the coffee table. Jeremy gave a small smile as he pulled out the last of the cash from his bag. 

“Just an insanely attractive man I bumped into. Times like that makes me wish we didn’t do this, you know? We could ask people out and not worry about them seeing you on the news.” He said as he reached for Trevor’s bag. He saw Matt nod in the corner of his eye as he took out bills of assorted worth, throwing the mask inside on the table. “How are you doing, Trevor?” Jeremy looked over to see the other man finishing stitching up his own arm.

“You know, painless.” Trevor said, wrapping his arm in gauze. Jeremy chuckled and shook his head, stacking up all the twenties. 

“No matter how many times I see it, you stitching yourself up with a blank face is fucking creepy.” Matt piped in, writing something down on a piece of paper.

“It’s not my fault I can’t feel pain.” Trevor responded, helping Jeremy. 

“Speaking of pain, you guys want pizza? We still have one in the freezer.” Jeremy said, getting up from the couch. Both his roommates nodded as they counted the thousands of dollars on the table. Jeremy walked to their small kitchen and preheated the oven. He opened the freezer when his phone chimed. He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket as he retrieved the pizza box. He clicked on the home button to see a text along with a dozen other notifications from useless apps.

**Kdin: You and the others wanna play some games?**

 

“Kdin wants to know if you guys wanna play something.” Jeremy called out as he put his phone down, opening the pizza box. Kdin used to be apart of their crew and she was a great addition. She helped with Matt with hacking and Trevor with planning. But she got offered a job with the Fakes. They didn’t blame her for taking the offer. At least she still made an effort to talk to them and spend time together. 

“Yeah, what does she wanna play?” He heard Matt respond as he placed the pizza in the oven, not giving a shit if it wasn’t heated up all the way. He set a timer and walked back to the living room.

“I don’t know. I’ll ask her. Do you have something in mind?” Jeremy asked, unlocking his phone.

“Ask if she is up to a game of Des-” Trevor was cut off by Matt’s phone ringing. They all looked at each other before Matt reached into his pocket.

“Since when do you have friends? Are you cheating on us?” Trevor said with a fake gasp. Matt just smiled and rolled his eyes. That smile was quickly melted when he saw his phone screen. Jeremy watched as Matt looked at him and Trevor before answering.

“Hello?” Matt answered. He listened for a bit before he gestured his phone to jeremy. “It’s for you.” Jeremy gave his friend a look before taking the phone.

“Hello?” He echoed his friend.

“Rimmy Tim?” A masculine yet slightly high pitched voice answered. Jeremy felt his blood start to freeze. He didn’t recognize the voice at all.

“Who is this?” He bluntly answered, looking at Trevor and Matt.

“Ramsey. Now that he know each other’s names, I would like to offer you a job.” Ramsey said as Jeremy gave Matt a look again, wondering why he has the Fakes phone number. Matt just shrugged and gingerly started to count the rest of the cash.

“Why and what do I get out of it?” A chuckle rang through the phone.

“We need another person on our next job. Someone who can get in and out of places easily and quietly. So we thought of you if your rumors live up to the name. You will get fifteen grand.” Jeremy thought for a moment, weighing his options.

“Where and When.” He said, trying to be as blunt as possible. 

“The pier, day after tomorrow at noon sharp. See you later, Tim.” The call stopped and Jeremy tossed his phone back to Matt.

“How the fuck do you have the Fakes number?” He asked his friend. Matt just shrugged and put his phone back in his pocket. 

“Vav. We text sometimes. He is a pretty interesting dude.” He said casually. 

“And you were going to tell us this when?” Trevor asked, trailing off. Matt just shrugged and wrote something down.

“Well, Ramsey asked if i could do a job for him. I’m meeting him day after tomorrow at the pier. fifteen grand if it all goes well.” Jeremy informed as he stacked some fifties together.

“At least you are-What’s burning?” Matt asked, interrupting himself.

“SHIT THE PIZZA.”

 

Jeremy pulled his hat a little closer to his face as he took a bite out of the cheap hotdog he bought. He only heard rumors of what Ramsey looked like. One says he is dressed to the nines, black hair, and a handlebar mustache. Another says he has piercing blue eyes that stared deep into your soul. Jeremy called bullshit on all of them in the past. Now he wished he knew so he could at least spot him out in the crowd. 

He threw out the wrapper that came with the hotdog in the trashcan next to him and gathered his stuff. It’s 12:45 and no sign of Ramsey. It was probably a prank to see if he was foolish to even to try to meet Los Santos’ kingpin. He put his backpack on and  grabbed his jacket.

“Tim!” Jeremy looked to his left to see someone running up to him. They were wearing a blue button up with a gold skirt matching the gold sunglasses on their face. If Jeremy had to guess by the videos on the news and Matt’s vague description, this is Vav, Ramsey’s Golden Boy. 

He waved and gave a small smile when Vav caught up to him. The boy smiled brightly and offered out his hand.

“Nice to meet you!” He said as Jeremy shook his hand. 

“I thought Ramsey was coming.” Vav rolled his eyes and started walking away.

“He is waiting for you at the house.” He said as Jeremy walked with him towards a car that seems to waiting for them. 

“Why were you so late?” Jeremy questioned as they approached the car. Vav smiled as he opened the passenger side door.

“Had to finish torturing someone.”  He said before climbing in. Well that didn’t calm Jeremy’s nerves. Jeremy took his bag off and put his jacket one, feeling his gun inside bump against his side. At least he had a backup plan if everything went shit. He opened the backseat door and got in too. 

The driver had short, slightly curly, red hair that Jeremy knew from the news as Beardo. She was Ramsey’s right hand woman. She could drive anything that she could get her hands on and also kill you without even looking. 

“Ready?” She said, eyeing up Jeremy in the rearview mirror. 

“Always, love.” Vav responded, putting his feet up on the dashboard. Jeremy put on his seatbelt and placed his bag on his lap, giving a slight nod. 

“Put your feet down before I fucking cut them off and put them in a meat grinder.” Beardo threaten as she started to drive. Jeremy sighed as Vav flipped Beardo off. Is this how they act together? Apparently, from rumors he heard, the FAHC was super close and tightknit. They would die for each other no matter what. He didn’t know they were assholes to each other too. 

“So Rimmy, are the rumors true?” Vav asked twisting around in his seat to look at Jeremy.

“That I have a super big dick? Yeah, of course.” Jeremy answered with a slight smile. Beardo start to laugh as Vav sat there slack jawed.

“What? No! I meant that you can get in and out of anything!” Vav exclaimed, ignoring his crewmate. Jeremy just chuckled and shrugged.

“I guess so.” He said. Vav scanned his body and tilted his head.

“How? You are short.” Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Wow, thanks for pointing that out. Didn’t noticed.” He replied which earned him a chuckle from Beardo.

“How did know about me?” Jeremy asked, playing dumb.

“After that heist the other day, you aren’t exactly hidden considering you went into our territory.” Vav spat, turning back to the front. Jeremy bit his lip, his mind going a mile a minute. Did Ramsey lie about needed for a job and is just going to kill him? He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when the car did. 

“Come on.” Beardo said, getting out. Vav followed as Jeremy unbuckled himself, putting on his backpack. He stepped out of the car to be met with a gigantic building. FAHC penthouse. He followed the two and entered the building. 

“How is Axial?” Vav asked, looking back at the shorter one. Jeremy just shrugged.

“Why do you care?” He said as he walked through the lobby of the building, everything looked to be at least a thousand dollars each. 

“Just because we are both criminals doesn’t mean I don't care about the bastard. I may kill people and take away everything someone loves from them for a living. That doesn’t make me heartless.” Vav said, his tone switching. He stopped in front of a pair of elevators next to Beardo. Jeremy stopped too, making sure he was a few feet back from the two. 

“Isn’t that dangerous considering he could be killed at any possible time.” Jeremy pointed out, making himself feel a bit sick thinking about his closest friend dying. Vav studied him before smiling.

“The only thing dangerous here is you willingly meeting us here without even thinking about your own teammates.” Vav said before walking into the elevator that arrived with Beardo. Jeremy clenched his jaw and walked in too, knowing the other was right. He did take this job without thinking about the others but he also did take it for the others. This money was enough for them to move into a more stable place. One that didn’t make them sick every other month from the mold. 

The elevator ride was quiet with Beardo eyeing him up every few seconds. Jeremy pulled his backpack closer to him, ready to kill his way out of this if he had to. Vav was studying his gold painted nails, looking bored. Jeremy rolled his eyes at how gaudy the man looked.  He gets that he has a name to live up to but that much gold was almost disgusting. 

A ding broke the silence and the elevator door broke apart to reveal a hallway with two doors across from each other. Beardo walked out with Vav and Jeremy following. She entered in a pin, moving too fast for Jeremy to memorized it. The door beeped and the red head pushed the door open. Jeremy followed the two as they walked into the house. 

The first thing he noticed was how spacious it was. The second thing he noticed was the man who was loading a gun on a table. The man looked up and squinted at Jeremy, eyeing him up. The man had a leather jacket with red shirt underneath. The head of curls and patches and scorn marks on the leather jacket made Jeremy recognized him as Mogar. He was Ramsey’s pet. Loyal and extremely dangerous.

“This is Rimmy Tim?” Mogar asked, gesturing his gun to Jeremy. Beardo nodded and left the main area into a long hallway. Mogar just shrugged and cocked the gun, eyes never leaving the shorter man. 

“Where’s Vagabond?” Vav asked his crewmate leaning against a wall, making a triangle with the other two. Jeremy bit his lip, trying to look calmer than he felt. He didn’t realize that he was meeting all of Los Santos’ rulers today. 

Mogar shrugged, giving Jeremy one last look over before tossing his gun to Vav who caught the gun like it was something he did everyday. He probably did. 

“Search him.” Vav smiled at his words, looking at Jeremy. 

“Gladly.” A pit of anxiety filled Jeremy’s stomach as Mogar left the room, going down the same way Beardo went. Vav gestured to the other with the gun, copying Mogar. “Well, are you going take the backpack off or do I have to shoot you for it?” 

Jeremy took the back off and tossed it to Vav. It terrified him how easily Vav could just kill him right here and now. Why the fuck did he comply to this so easily? More importantly why did the FAHC let him into their penthouse so easily? 

Jeremy racked his brain as Vav opened up his backpack. The golden one frowned at the contents and shifted through the bag. He looked up at Jeremy, looking scared? Maybe even nervous?  He tossed the bag back to the other. 

“Come here.” Vav demanded, sticking the gun that was given to him in the back of his skirt. Jeremy cautiously approached only to be pinned against a wall with a knife that Vav pulled out of nowhere to his neck. Jeremy tried to calm his breathing as he felt the blade press gently into his skin. He felt Vav pat his body, not being gentle. He felt him pat his side and reach into his jacket, pulling out his pistol. 

“Why do you only have one gun?” Vav questioned as he checked the clip with one hand. Jeremy shrugged, trying to keep a blank face and not talk. Vav tossed his gun on the leather couch a few feet away and pushed the knife slightly deeper, starting to draw a bit of blood. He grabbed jeremy’s hands, pinning them above his head.

“Answer me.” Vav almost growled, staring deep into Jeremy’s eyes. From this close, Jeremy could see the gold eyeliner that the other was wearing. He is going to die to someone who looks like they could walk down a runway at any moment.

“Because I only need one.” Jeremy replied,his voice wavering. Vav smirked and took the knife away from his neck only to stab it right next his head, making Jeremy to stop breathing. 

“If you think you are being smart, i’ll kill you before you could even think about leaving. One wrong move and you better say goodbye to Axial and Zed whatever the fuck. Got it?” Jeremy nodded. Vav let go of his hands but didn’t back off. He just studied Jeremy’s face and took his knife out from the wall. 

“Get away from him. We need him alive for this mission.” Jeremy and Vav both turned their heads to the left to see Beardo walking out of the hallway with two people behind her. One had a black skull mask on that Jeremy immediately recognized as the Vagabond. The other has dressed in a suit with messy black hair on the top of his head. Ramsey. Los Santos’ ultimate ruler. Vav gave Jeremy a look before stepping away from him, smiling.

“Of course.” Vav said happily, smiling. Jeremy felt his blood freeze, realizing that Vav almost killed him just because he barely had one gun. He acted like his life meant nothing. Jeremy picked up his bag, walking over to the table where the others were gathering. He stood at the other end of table, away from the group. Vav smiled at him and whispered to the Vagabond as Ramsey set up a map. The Vagabond looked at Jeremy, who felt more unsafe than he before. Jeremy noted how the man had different colored eyes. One green and one blue. Weird.

“Listen up.” Jeremy snapped his head to Ramsey, who was staring at him. He didn’t even noticed that Mogar joined them.

“The place we are going to has one our crewmates, Caleb. We need to get in and out of there as fast as possible which why we have Rimmy Tim.” Jeremy felt pairs of eyes lay on him. “He is going to go in with Vagabond and Mogar. They will kill any guards in the way. They will split up at this hallway. One way goes to Caleb and the other to the leader. Mogar and Vagabond will go the the leader and kill him. Rimmy to Caleb. Me, Vav, and Beardo will be outside killing anyone will try to interfere and have the getaway vehicles ready. If shit hits the fan, the b team are going to be ready. Beardo and Vagabond will take one car, Me and Mogar in another, and Rimmy and Vav in the van. We will all go to our safe houses while we wait out the crew. Rimmy, you will go to Vav’s.  Any questions?” Ramsey looked around but mostly at Jeremy. 

“Does he know what Caleb look like?” Mogar piped up sticking his thumb in Jeremy's direction; seemingly to ignore that he is in the same room as them.  Ramsey raised an eyebrow at the other and slid a folder to Jeremy. Jeremy flipped it open to reveal a profile with a brown haired man in the corner. The top read Caleb “Nurse” Denecour. He recognized this as the FAHC’s doctor and remembered that Trevor was telling him that apparently there was a bounty on the doctor’s head. He slid the file back, Beardo catching it.

“How do you know we can trust him?” A deep voice came from the Vagabond, muffled by the mask. Do they know that the person they are talking about is right in front of them? Ramsey looked over at Jeremy, who just stared back. 

“We don’t.” 


	4. Helping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise! I decided to put out another chapter now since i am in the middle of packing in order to move. That being said I probably won't upload another chapter next week or the week after that Sorry! anyways enjoy!

“Are you sure you are going to be okay?” Jeremy nodded for what felt like the hundredth time. He put his pistol into his backpack and looked at his two crewmates who were sitting on their couch, looking like sad puppies.

“Guys, i’m going to be okay. Matt is going to be listening in and making sure everything is okay. I’m going to get a few scratches here and there but other than that i’ll be okay.” He reassured. Trevor sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. Jeremy knew that this was extreme. They have never done something where at least two of them knew what was happening. Even though Matt can hear, he can’t do anything. If the Fakes found out that Jeremy told his crew what is going on, they might not give Jeremy the money or even kill him. They heard horror stories and rumors of the Fakes killing people if they are even one foot out of place. It was risky for them to have Matt listening.

“But what if-”

“Matt, it will be okay. Just think that with the money we can move into a better place.” Jeremy reassured again, grabbing his bag. Matt got up and sat at his desk, giving up. 

“Jeremy, if you die we won’t be able to move into a new place.” Trevor said, sitting up and opening his eyes.

“Haven’t we all been fighting death?” Jeremy fought back. “What’s the difference between now and then?” 

“You are dealing with the Fake AH Crew. One of the biggest, if not the biggest, crews in the country. You haven’t even been in something this extreme. Also that means that you will be more known and that means you can be used against the Fakes. As soon as you are on the field with them, there is a target on your back. I just-”Trevor sighed and looked down at his feet. “I just don't want to lose you. You and Matt are all I have.” Jeremy gave a sad smiled before sitting next to his friend. 

“I know. All we have is each other. I just want to do this so you guys are safe. If I die, it will be making sure you guys are safe. At least I will go out in a badass way by tripping on my shoelace.” He smiled as Trevor shook his head,smiling. 

“Whatever, Tim.” Trevor said, looking at the shorter one. Jeremy gave his friend a weird side hug and got up. 

“Well, duty calls.” He said, heading to their door. 

“Come back alive.”

 

Jeremy knocked on the penthouse, dressed in his full Rimmy Tim outfit. He heard someone yell something inaudible and a shout. What the hell? 

Jeremy was about to knock again when the door swung open to reveal a very angry Mogar.

“Get the fuck in.” Jeremy obeyed the man and shuffled inside. The first thing he saw was Vav on the floor. He was dressed in another gold skirt but this one had lace around the outside, a black crop top hoodie and some white converse. He had signature glasses on his head and a beer bottle near him.

“Hello Rimmy!” Vav shouted excitedly. Jeremy just laughed at the sight infront of him. 

“Ignore the drunk idiot.” Mogar said to him, “Tim is here!” He shouted down the hallway Jeremy saw the other day. Vav giggled and sat up, his skirt making a perfect circle around him. 

“Are you wearing that to the heist?” Jeremy asked Vav, taking his bag off. Vav pouted and looked at his skirt, pulling a bit at the fabric. 

“Yeah, is there something wrong with it?”  He asked, looking back at the shorter one. 

“Aren’t you going to flash someone? And how are you going to be protected from bullets?” 

“He has some sort of spandex bullshit underneath it and Vav doesn’t really get hurt during jobs so it doesn’t really matter. He claims that skirts help him run better.” Mogar answered for the other, strapping a few grenades to himself. 

“They do!” Jeremy chuckled at the grown man pouting on the ground. How was this the same man who pulled a knife out on him the other day? Mogar just sighed and left the room, mumbling something about getting the crew. Jeremy shoved his hands in his pockets, not knowing what to do. 

“So are you going to go to the job drunk?” He asked awkwardly. Vav looked up at him and squinted before shaking his head.

“Nah, by the time we get there I’ll be sobered up. Speaking of outfits, how are you able to criticize me when you have an eyesore of an outfit?” Jeremy looked down at himself and shrugged. 

“I think it looks amazing.” Vav scoffed and got up, stumbling a bit. Jeremy watched as the other walked over to the way too expensive couch only to flop on top of it. He was about to say something else when someone walked in. He looked over to be met with the piercing eyes of the Vagabond.

“You ready?” Vav asked, looking up at the other. Vagabond just nodded and produced a terrifying knife out of what seems to be his asshole. What is with this crew and producing sharp objects out of fucking nowhere?

“Alright, you dickheads,” Ramsey said, walking out of the hallway. He looked at Vagabond, sighed, and went to the cart of alcohol that Jeremy didn’t noticed was there. “We are leaving in ten so go take a dickpiss or whatever because we aren't going to pee in the asshole’s base.” Vav got up and made a beeline down the hallway.

“Hey,” Vagabond said, making Jeremy look at him. He tossed a small device to the shorter one who caught it. “It's your com.” Jeremy nodded and stuck the device in his pocket.

“A kid named Jenzen is our communicator/hacker who you might hear every now and again.” Ramsey muttered out, sipping his glass of what seems to be whiskey. Jeremy smiled to himself, happy to be working with his old friend. He was about to say something when Beardo and Mogar emerged from the hallway. What was down that hallway that made people constantly go into and out of it?

“Let’s go.” 

 

Jeremy looked out the window, watching swampy greenish brown scenery blur past him. He heard Beardo and Vagabond quietly talking about something that he doesn’t care about. Something about plants. How were these plants nerds one of Los Santos’ most wanted? He felt his phone vibrate and quickly fished it out of his pocket. He instantly felt the Vagabond’s eyes burn into the right side of his head. Okay then. He ignored the other and looked at his phone.

 

**Treyco: Go get ‘em tiger!**

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and typed back.

**Alright let’s calm down, I’m not a jock and this isn’t a high school rom-com**

 

He got a picture of Trevor pouting with a sad face. He chuckled and said thank you.

“So you have a girlfriend?” Jeremy looked up to see Beardo staring back at him in the rearview mirror. He just shrugged and pocketed his phone.

“Don’t you think that’s a little dangerous?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the other. Beardo just shrugged and gave a glance at Vagabond. Why is this important to them?

“It could be. But then again, we are criminals. Isn’t that dangerous enough?” Jeremy shrugged back, looking out the window again. 

“But to answer your question, no girlfriend.” He heard the woman hum in acknowledgment. 

“Any boyfriends or significant others?” Vagabond asked. Jeremy looked over to see the other staring at him, interested. He shook his head and stared back. 

“Nope. Only my dick and my hand.” That earned a bark of laughter from Beardo and a chuckle from Vagabond. Vagabond turned around, apparently happy with the answer. 

Jeremy waited a few moments after Beardo and Vagabond started talking again before taking out his com from his pocket. He looked at the ear piece and searched for the small white numbers of the serial code. It took him a few seconds of trying to look nonchalant before he saw the numbers. They were very faded, almost impossible for him to read them. 87365476C or an O. He put it back in his pocket and looked out the window to see that the sun was setting and that they were almost in the woods of Los Santos. In his head was a mantra of the serial code. 

He waited until the two in the front seat were in deep in a conversation before he pulled out his phone. He saw the Vagabond look over but Jeremy tried to play it off as getting a text. He pulled up his and Matt’s texts and quickly texted the serial number. 

“We are almost there. Put in your com.” Beardo said, making a right turn into the woods. Jeremy saw in the corner of his eye Vagabond slightly moving his mask up to reveal blackness. Interesting. He put the com in his ear, adjusting it slightly.

Jeremy pulled out his pistol out of his backpack and checked the clip as he felt the car stop. He looked up, barely making out a abandoned factory in the distance. Beardo got out, seeming to know where she is going. 

“You ready?” The vagabond asked. Jeremy looked over to see the other loading a SMG. Well, glad he isn't going to be with him. He put his pistol in the back of his waistband.

“Yeah,” He said as he opened his door. He threw his backpack into the trunk behind him,hoping that this is the getaway vehicle that he will leave in. He got out and turned to closed the door. “Good luck.”

“You too, Jeremy.” Jeremy froze looking at the back of the other’s mask. What. The. Fuck. How? Matt has always made sure his ass was covered. There is no way the fucking  _ Vagabond  _ knew him. But yet here he is. How the fuck does he know him? He knows Matt does a lot of work to keep their identities under lock down.That’s something to ask when he gets home. Now it is not important.

He quickly shut his door, being careful not to slam it. He walked over to where the others were grouped up. Beardo and Ramsey seemed to be talking privately to the side. Jeremy knew the two built this crew from the ground up. They made Los Santos their bitch in the very few years they lived here. There are rumors that they are dating. It wouldn’t surprise him if it was true. From stories and tales in the crime world, he heard that ever since they met they never left each other’s side.

A few feet from them was Vav and Mogar leaning against the other car. Jeremy heard many names for the two. Team Nice Dynamite, Mav, even a rare Galactic Alliance. They have the brain and brawn kind of dynamic. There are rumors how Mogar would do anything to protect the other. Apparently they are as close as Ramsey and Beardo. 

“You got weapons?” Mogar asked, nodding his head to Jeremy. Jeremy nodded and pulled out his pistol. He watched the other raise his eyebrow and look at Vav. The Brit just shrugged and went back to fiddling with a remote of some sort. 

“Told you.” Vav mumbled. 

“Why do you only need one fucking gun? You know you are gonna get got.” Mogar questioned. Jeremy shrugged and put it back. 

“I’m better with sniping and fisticuffs than close range shooting.” He said. Mogar squinted at the other before shrugging.

“Whatever.” Mogar said, leaning his head against the car and closing his eyes. “When are Mr. and Mrs. we-control-you-assholes gonna stop talking?” 

“Right now.” Jeremy jumped and turned around to the Vagabond just staring back at him. He turned back to see Mogar laughing and Vav smiling. 

“You fuckers ready?” Ramsey asked, completing the circle with Beardo next to him. Jeremy nodded along with the others. 

“Coms going live now.” Vav said as he pushed something on the device he had earlier. Jeremy heard a crackle in his ear and then a voice. 

_ “I can hear you guys.”  _ Kdin’s voice came through the com. 

“Alright. We are heading in now.” Mogar said as he got off the car, his voice echoing. He started walking towards the building with Vagabond following. Jeremy trailed behind them, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

_ “Okay when you get to the main big door, there should be a padlock and chain. You can shoot it or use the clippers a few feet to the left if you want to be quiet.”  _ Kdin spoke as Jeremy and the others approached the door. Jeremy was starting to go for the clippers when he heard a gunshot. He looked over to see the Vagabond taking the chain of the door. 

_ “Let me guess. Vagabond?” _ Ramsey’s voice came through as Jeremy followed the two inside. 

“Well, we don’t have to quiet if they are going to be dead in a few minutes.” Vagabond said as they entered into a room that seemed to be lobby. Jeremy heard muffled yelling from the only door that was a few feet infront of them. Mogar stepped up and kicked the door open. 

_ “See you on the other side, Rimmy.” _ The brunette said as he and Mr. skull mask ran down the hallway they planned to go down. Jeremy ran down the other one.

He got his pistol out as he saw three guards guarding two doors. He blindly aimed and shot. The guards scattered out and raised their various guns. Jeremy fired randomly as he ran down the hallway. He was already close enough to punch one of guards, knocking them out, as they started shooting, clearly distracted by the wild shooting. He used the guard he knocked out as a human shield to protect him from the bullets from the others. He rammed the body into the others, pinning them against a wall. He dropped the body and grabbed the two guards head. He bashed them together, making them fall like a bag of bricks. Jeremy quickly emptied two bullets into the guards as he heard other gunshots in his ear. 

_ “Things are getting heated. You ready to bail in two, Tim?”  _ Mogar yelled into his ear. Jeremy quickly kicked in the two doors. One with bags of what seems to be meth and cocaine. The other had a man with multiple wounds, head hanging. Caleb.

“Yeah. I got him and will leave as soon as I get him out of the bonds.” He said, sliding to his knees in front of the other. He quickly started to untie Caleb’s legs from the rope. He felt the rope give and immediately started to work on the wrists.

_ “We have people in cars up our asses out here. Hurry the fuck up.”  _ Beardo spat along with gunshots. Jeremy felt the rope give again and he quickly gathered the medic into his arms. 

“I’m leaving now!” He yelled, booking the fuck out of the room. He quickly ran outside to see hell unleashing. Beardo and Ramsey unloading bullets into what seems to be at least ten cars.

Jeremy nearly ran into a car, Caleb on his arms. He looked in the car, seeing Vav behind the wheel.

_ “Get in the car!” _ He saw the Brit say in his ear. Jeremy opened the passenger car door and slid Caleb in. He didn't bother with a seatbelt as he slammed the door shut and got in the passenger side. He barely sat down when Vav punched the gas. Jeremy grabbed the handle above the door, making sure he didn’t fly out the windshield. He heard gunshots behind him and grabbed his pistol from the inside of his jacket. He tossed his hat at his feet and rolled down the window. 

“What are you doing?” Vav questioned, glancing at the other. 

“Buying us some time.” Jeremy said before he leaned out the window, shooting at the cars from the gang behind them. He heard gunshots fly past his head, but adrenaline is an angel that made him not care. He felt something hit his shoulder but ignored it. He felt laughter bubble up as he shot two drivers in the head, making their cars spin out. The cars acted like a blockade as the rest of the cars hit them. 

Jeremy pulled himself back inside the car. He looked over at Vav to see him glancing at him only to snap back to road.

“Shortcut!” He barely grasped the handle again before Vav took a sharp right off road, force slamming Jeremy’s body into the side of the car.

_ “How are you two doing?”  _ Beardo’s voice startling Jeremy. 

“Fine. We have Caleb and are making our way to the safehouse. What about _ -shit- _ you guys?”

_ “Could be better. You guys better ditch your coms. Call us when you get to the house.”  _ Gavin gave a hum of approval as he drove back on the road. 

 

“Put him down right here.” Jeremy followed Vav into the other’s house, trying to ignore the intense pain in his shoulder. A bullet must have hit him from earlier but he could fix it up when he gets back home. He laid Caleb down on a large table where Vav was pointing. As soon as the medic touched the wooden surface, Vav was all over him. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Jeremy asked, putting his hand on his shoulder. 

“Under the sink. Medkit.” Vav pointed to the kitchen, looking at Caleb’s multiple wounds. Jeremy walked into the open kitchen, just now absorbing his surroundings. The apartment was bigger than Jeremy’s but that isn’t really hard to accomplish. It was mostly open other than the two doors in the living room which probably lead to the other’s bathroom and bedroom. There was a few decorations and pictures here and there but other than that there was nothing important. 

Jeremy leaned down and opened the door that closed off the bottom of the sink. There was a huge white box and some cleaning supplies. He grabbed the box and walked back to the golden boy. Vav was pulling off the ripped shirt off Caleb when Jeremy put the box next to the medic’s legs.

“Thanks.” The Brit mumbled, grabbing the box of latex gloves and grabbing out some. Jeremy pulled out a chair a little bit away from the table and sat down. 

“So how do you you and Axial know each other?” Jeremy asked, watching the blond thread a needle. Vav looked over cocking his head, seeming almost angry. “Sorry for trying to make conversation.” Jeremy mumbled, pulling out his phone. There was a few beats of silence before Vav said something.

“The hacking website. He was helping me with a job. I asked if anyone had any known locations of a guy and he had the exact coordinates to the dude’s safe house in seconds. I searched for weeks for the flippin’ bloke and Axial had it like it was easy. I was impressed and wanted to know how he did it. Long story short, we started talking and became friends.” Vav rambled, dressing a wound. Jeremy gave a hum of approval and sat up straighter only to hiss in pain, adrenaline going away. Vav looked over only to widen his eyes. 

“You got shot!” Jeremy opened his mouth but was too slow for the other. Vav was already next to him, taking off his gloves and putting on new ones. The taller one gently pressed down which made Jeremy hum ;loudly in pain. 

“I’m good. I’ll get fixed up when I ge-”

“Shut up.” Jeremy obeyed, looking at his lap as the other cut open his shirt. He heard rustling of metals and then a light coming from his left. He looked over to see Vav with a small flashlight in his mouth, a scalpel in his right hand, and tweezers in his left. 

The room was silent, except for the few small hisses of pain from Jeremy, as Vav took the pieces of bullet out. Jeremy tried to play a few games on his phone to distract himself but gave up. After a few minutes, Vav pulled away to put down the bloody metal objects in his hand to pick up a needle and thread. Well, at least he can tell a story about how he helped the Fakes with this soon-to-be scar. 

“How did you learn to patch up yourself?” Vav asked as he finished up the stitches, startling Jeremy. 

“I learned from others and trial and error,” Jeremy said, trying to ignore the sting in his shoulder. “What about you?” Vav shrugged and went back to his MedKit. 

“The crew. Caleb taught Beardo and me the basics on how to care for someone who is wounded. Almost after every heist and job, Mogar and Vagabond would come back riddled with every type of wound you could think of. Beardo and I would spend hours patching them up.” Jeremy nodded as the other wrapped up his shoulder. “You are going to need to out of work for at least 3 months and wear a sling. Sorry but that's the only way you can heal and not muck it up.” Vav said, getting a sling from the box. Fuck. At least with the recent heist, he doesn't have to worry about money for a little while. 

“Why do you trust me?” Jeremy asked, wanting an answer for all this kindness. Vav stopped putting stuff back inside the white box, staring inside. “You barely know me yet you tell me stuff about your past. You even patched me up. Why?” 

“Because I trust Axial. He is one of the people outside my crew that I trust. He isn’t an idiot and if he trusts you then I do too. But don't go thinking the rest of the crew does. You are lucky that I convinced the crew to not have a gun on you at all times.If you fucked up today or in general, you are getting a bullet in the head.” Jeremy nodded as the Brit closed up the box. “Plus you took a bullet for me. Not a lot of people would do that. So thank you.” 

“No problem.” Jeremy said with a small smile. He felt his right hand vibrate and looked down to see a text from Matt. 

 

**Matt: Your ass still alive?**

 

He smiled and started typing a response saying that he was okay. 

“I’m sorry.” Jeremy looked up from his phone at the man sitting next to Caleb. 

“What?” He asked, not sure if he heard the other correctly. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I put a blade up to you at the penthouse. I had to make sure you weren’t going to hurt anyone. It seemed insane that one person only had one gun compared to others who bring at least three weapons everywhere they go. Axial told me that you were good with hand to hand but I didn’t expect that.” Vav turned around, looking at him. Jeremy just shrugged with one shoulder. 

“I understand. If it makes you feel any better, Vav, I would have done the same thing.”

“Gavin.” Jeremy raised an eyebrow at the other, who was staring at his medic . “My name is Gavin. It’s the least I could do since you took a bullet for me other than a simple thank you. The most people do when we get them for jobs is doing the job. We had on multiple occasions people throwing us in front of them so they could be unscaved.” 

“Well, I’m Jeremy. Nice to meet you.”


	5. Updating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Stuff is still kinda shit with me but im okay I wrote this when I was super sick and on like 3 different medicines so sorry if it doesn't make sense but eh enjoy!

Jeremy groaned as he sat down on the wooden floor of the new apartment. It was definitely bigger considering he had his own room. It had a spacious area with a kitchen and living room. They even had an office for Matt to set up all his shit. Plus it was in a better part of town so they didn't have to worry as much to be robbed.

Jeremy watched as Trevor set down boxes and joined him on the floor.

“Moving with one arm fucking sucks.” He declared to no one, resting his head on the white wall behind him. 

“At least we don't have a lot of stuff to bring in.” Trevor commented with a sigh. Jeremy nodded, closing his eyes. Basically not having an arm sucks but he has had worst. Good thing is that he was half way through recovery. At least money hasn’t stop coming in. Matt has been doing some extra work with every other crew including a few from the Fakes. Trevor has taken some more torture jobs and a bit of extra robberies. They never directly said it, but Jeremy knew they did it for him. To get him some money too. He couldn’t thank them enough for it. 

“I got my PC setup. Are there any more boxes?” Jeremy opened his eyes to see Matt leaving from the small office. 

“I think just the TV,” Trevor piped up, standing up. “I’ll get it.” With that he walked out the front door. 

“How are you doing?” Matt asked as he plopped down on the couch, looking at the younger one. Jeremy gave a half-assed shrugged and stood up.

“You know, arm still not helping. What about you?” He asked as he went to a stack of boxes. He grabbed the box cutter on the floor and started to open a box that said ‘Living room’ written on the top.

“Nothing much. Oh, wait. Gavin asked if you and I wanted to get drinks with him.” Jeremy dropped the boxcutter and turned to his friend playing on his phone. Well that’s something you don’t hear every day.

“Gavin. Vav. _ Ramsey’ _ s golden boy. One of the fucking  _ Fakes.  _ He wanted to know if the both of  _ us _ wanted to get drinks. First of all, why the fuck would he want to have drinks with me? Second of all, why would he want to have drinks with  _ you _ ?” He rambled.

“Excuse me. I think I am excellent company.” Matt exclaimed, putting a hand to his chest. Jeremy chuckled and shook his head. 

“Whatever makes you sleep at night.” He mumbled, turning back to the box. He pulled out a shirt covered xbox. He threw the shirt at his roommate, making the other yelp. 

“Thanks asshole. Also, Gavin says he likes you. He is offering to take us to Off Topic.” Alright, what the actual fuck.

“Are you jerkin’ my gherkin? Gavin likes me? Also he is willing to take us to  _ Off Topic _ ? The  _ Fakes’  _ Bar?” Jeremy questioned, nearly dropping the game console. Matt gave a smug smile and nodded. 

“Yep. Are you up to it?” He asked, raising an eyebrow towards the other. Jeremy sighed and nodded lightly.

“Yeah, sure, why the fuck not?”

Jeremy did not expect when he first moved to Los Santos to be about to go into the biggest gang in the city’s bar. Yet here he is with Matt. Well, not exactly. He is waiting across the street for Gavin. Speaking of-

“When did the fucker say he was going to be here?” He asked, looking over at his friend. Matt shrugged and put up his hood. They both tried to look as casual as possible. Matt stuck with a hoodie and jeans aka his work  _ and  _ normal everyday clothes. Jeremy tried on at least ten different outfits before Trevor yelled at him to ‘just wear some jeans and a t-shirt  _ goddamnit _ ’. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Maybe it was because this is the first time he doesn’t have any weapons or disguise on him? Gavin told Matt that if they have any weapons on them, they will be in a fuck ton of trouble. Jeremy sighed and looked down the street. Where the fuck is he? 

“Heyo!” He snapped his head to the left to see the Golden boy. Gavin was waving his hand as he approached. 

“Hey Gav.” Matt said, waving back. Jeremy moved closer to his roommate, almost as if to hide behind him. Gavin gave an award-winning smile as he caught up to them.

“Nice to finally meet you in person, Matt.” He said, happily. Jeremy noticed that the other was actually in jeans for the first time. He also was wearing aviators that had thick golden frames. The Golden Boy is never off the clock.

“Same to you.” Matt responded as he took down his hood. Jeremy stepped a little more into view which got Gavin’s attention.

“Hey Jeremy!” The other said, seeming to bright up even more which seems fucking impossible.

“Hey.” Jeremy said softly, giving a small smile. Gavin smiled back and stepped back a little to look at the both of them.

“You lads ready?” Jeremy nodded with Matt. Gavin smiled and turned towards Off Topic, walking towards it. Matt and Jeremy followed,sticking close together. 

Off Topic was the Fakes’ bar. Even though there wasn’t a guard standing at the door, not a single soul dared to try to get in. Rumors said that the one time someone tried to, the Fakes inside shot them without hesitation. Apparently all the Fakes had a card that would grant them access inside. People have said that the card is impossible to replicate which makes sense since the Fakes have a team of one of the best hackers in the world. The Fakes call it the V card since it is so hard to get.

Jeremy stopped with the two hackers in front of the bar. He watched as Gavin produced a slick black card out of his pocket. The brit slid it into a card reader next to the door. There was a few seconds before the device beeped and gave back the card. Gavin took it and opened the bar doors to expose voices of chatter and clinking of metal against porcelain. 

“Welcome to Off Topic.” The Golden Boy flashed a big smile as he walked in. Jeremy followed Matt inside to see a dimly lit room with booths lining the walls and tables scattered around. There was a bar with various type liquor but there was no bartender. Odd. There was also a staircase going up to somewhere on the far right wall. There were people drinking and eating dispersed around the room. 

Jeremy recognized some of them including Kdin; who was sitting with a girl with long black hair with her ends pink and another girl who had blond hair with brown roots poking through. They must be Micachuu and Ruby. They are part of the Fakes’ B-team. Micachuu deals with helping the Fakes with disguises and knows who everyone is. She is rumored to be able to make anyone look completely different from who they are and make anyone bow down to her with blackmail. She is Los Santos’ Library and Seamstress. On the other hand, no one really knows what Ruby does. Some say she is helps Ramsey with planning and managing with the Fakes. Others say she is a wild card and is as reckless as Mogar. All Jeremy knows that he shouldn’t fuck with the two.

Everyone in the room seemed to be staring at Jeremy and Matt as they walked over to a small empty circular booth. Jeremy got in first, making Matt sit to his left and Gavin to his right, He looked around to see glancing at them, whispers traveling around. 

“Don't pay attention to them. It’s just that we don't get a lot of people who aren’t part of the crew come in here.” Gavin spoke, texting something into his phone. Jeremy exchanged a look with Matt who shrugged back. 

“So where do we get drinks?” Matt asked, relaxing into the booth. Gavin looked up from his phone and smiled.

“It’s self serve. Only the mini restaurant in the back is where you actually need to order something. Luckily I can get someone to get us bevs and food. What do you want?” The brit asked, looking directly at Jeremy. Jeremy bit his lip and shrugged. 

“What is good here? It’s not like we have been here.” He asked, mimicking his crewmate. 

“The AH tap is good. Food wise, pizza is always a good go-to. Other than that, it all really depends on your taste. We have everything you could want.” Gavin suggested, spinning his phone in between his pointer finger and thumb. 

“I’ll have the pizza and AH tap.” Matt piped in. 

“Same.” Jeremy added which made Gavin smile. He watched as the other started to type in his phone. He turned to Matt after taking a subtle look around the bar. This is weird. Why is Gavin acting nice. Yeah he trusts Matt, but what the hell? 

“What’s up?” Matt asked softly, leaning towards his crewmate. Jeremy mouthed ‘why is he doing this?’. Matt just shrugged and started to play with a cork coaster. This is too fucking weird. Jeremy was about to say something when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.He looked over to see a girl with brown hair and a glasses sling an arm around Gavin. 

“Vav, you didn’t tell me you have friends.” She purred out, looking at Gavin with a smirk. The brit returned the smile, looking at the mystery girl. Jeremy felt something bubble up in the pit of his stomach. Nerves probably.

“Well we just sat down, didn’t we?” Gavin responded before turning to the others. “Rimmy and Axial, this is Dollface. Dollface, Rimmy and Axial.” Jeremy gave a head nod to Dollface. He knew that Dollface is a freelance assassin. She used to work with the Fakes before decided to break away. The rumors say that Dollface and Vav were dating before something went south and she fled. 

“Nice to meet you. Now if you excuse me, I need to go find a millionaire and kill her stupid ass. See you later, love.” Dollface said before she kissed Vav’s cheek and left. Jeremy watched her as she left the bar. 

“Sorry about that.” Gavin said, brushing off his shirt. 

“It’s cool.” Matt chimed in, leaning forward. Gavin opened his mouth but got cut off as someone put food and drinks in front of the three. Jeremy muttered a thanks before diving in. Holy fuck. He hasn’t had food this good since he lived back in Boston. 

Jeremy was almost done when another person came into his view. He looked up to see his friend, Kdin. He could see now that she had a black dress on with tights that looked like cats. 

“Hey! Can I borrow Rimmy for a minute?” She asked, looking mostly at Gavin. The Brit stared at her for a moment, eyes hidden behind shades, before he nodded and moved so Jeremy could get out. 

Kdin started walking towards the staircase, Jeremy following. Jeremy raised an eyebrow as he followed his friend up the stairs and into a hallway, passing a small restaurant. What the hell is going on? 

The hallway had bathrooms; a men's, women's, and a gender neutral one. Kdin knocked before going into the gender neutral one. Jeremy followed caustically. 

“What the hell is going on?” He repeated his thoughts when the other locked the door behind them. Kdin sighed and turned to him.

“The only way I can talk to you is in here because there isn't any cameras or microphones in here,” She said, gesturing to the room, ”The reason I'm bringing you here is because I don't know what Vav is planning. The last time he brought someone in here that wasn't apart of the crew, they got murdered within two hours. I love the crew and trust them but I don't want you dying on me.” Well that was an info dump. 

Jeremy sighed and ran his only hand through his hair. 

“So what you are saying is that there is a chance that he brought me here to kill me?” Kdin slowly nodded, giving a sad smile. 

“What did he say to make you come here?” She asked, leaning against the white tiled wall. 

“Matt said that he liked me. I helped the Fakes with a job and Vav and I had to stay at his safehouse for a little bit. We talked for a bit and that was it. I don’t know why he likes me though.I get that he trusts Matt, but like the fuck?” Jeremy rambles, eyes sliding to the ceiling. 

“Wait,” He looks back to the his old crewmate, “Vav said he likes you?” He slowly nodded, scrunching up his brow.

“Yeah, he even told me his name and that he made sure the other Fakes did ‘not have a gun on you at all times.’” Jeremy watched as Kdin seemed to unfold; her face going to worried to astonished. Well that isn’t good. 

“Holy fuck. Do you know if he asked Matt about ‘Rimmy Tim’?” Kdin asked, standing up a little straighter. Jeremy nodded slowly.

“Yeah, of course. He would be an idiot if he didn’t.” He said. Kdin drummed her fingers against the tile before pushing off the wall.

“The thing is he could have gotten that information from anyone. He probably did. Vav even asked me for any weakness you had which I gave some obvious ones. But the thing is that I think he did a little too much research into you. Ruby mentioned that he wasn’t even supposed to be looking for information on you. He was supposed to helping on the field with making deals. I think th-” 

“Kdin, what are you saying?” Jeremy interrupted, stopping the other in her tracks. He watched as the other sighed and stood in front of him. 

“I don’t think Vav  _ likes  _ you. I think he admires you.” Kdin pointed out. Jeremy raised an eyebrow and gestured with his hand, telling her to go on. Kdin sighed again and put a hand to her temple.

“Jeremy, the last time this happened was with Dollface. He put a lot of research into her and they ended up dating.” She said calmly. 

Oh.

“Are you saying that Vav wants to date me?” Jeremy asked, unsure. Kdin nodded. Well  _ that’s  _ new. 

“I’m not saying that history is going to repeat itself, but I thought you should know.” Jeremy slowly nodded, mostly to himself. Kdin waited a moment before starting to leave. She paused when she reached the handle. 

“Jeremy?” The shorter one looked over to see a soft smile painted on Kdin’s face. “Do you think you like him?” He shrugged.

“To be honest, I don’t know.” Jeremy admitted. Kdin nodded and left the bathroom without another word. What did he just get himself into?

He stood in there for a few minutes, thinking about Gavin. Why the fuck would gavin like him? Does he like Gavin? It wasn’t until he felt a vibration that he got out of his own head. He reached in and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He saw two messages.

 

**Matt: are you still here or did you houdini your way out?**

 

**Kdin: get your ass out here Matt and Vav are starting to look antsy**

 

Jeremy sighed and pocketed his phone. Time to face whatever the fuck was behind that door. He pushed himself off the wall and left the room. He made his way back to the booth, feeling eyes boring into him. He ignored them as he saw Matt and Gavin. They were talking animatedly about something, both laughing. As soon as Jeremy approached the table, they both looked at him. 

“Hey! What took you so long?” Matt asked as he let him back into the booth. Jeremy gave a one armed shrug. 

“Jenzen and I got lost in a conversation.” He admitted. He saw Gavin staring at him from the corner of his eye, but decided to ignore it. He opened his mouth to add something before he felt another vibration. He internally rolled his eyes as he got out his phone again. On his lockscreen was a text from Trevor.

 

**Trevor: I was expecting a text to say where you fuckers went for the past hour but I guess silence is good**

 

Jeremy chuckled and showed Matt, who laughed too. 

“I guess we should be getting back.” Matt said before looking back at Gavin. Jeremy heard his friend say something about them leaving as he texted back that they will be home in five minutes. He looked up to see that Matt was already out of the booth and Gavin was on his phone. He got out of his seat and stood with Matt. They stuck close together as they walked out. 

“Did you ever find out why Vagabond knew my name?” Jeremy asked when they were a few blocks away from the bar. He watched as Matt shake his head. 

“Nope. I asked around too. The only way is if he knew you personally or got someone to dig up your past and then killed them.” He slumped a bit at the answer. Damn it. This was driving him insane. No one is supposed to know who he is. 

“Well, I don’t know the fucker.” Jeremy grumbled out as they turned down an alley. He was going to have to ask the fucker next time he was alone with him.


	6. Banging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to say fuck it and stick to my schedule so here is a rushed chapter if you are enjoying the Jeremy/Gavin dynamic you are going to love this enjoy!

“Hey Matt. Look. ” Jeremy watched as his friend’s minecraft character turned towards him. He made his character jump on top of the structure that said ‘LIL J’ in green surrounded by glass. He heard his friend groan and he chuckled.

“I hate you.” Matt grumbled from his office, his door ajar. Jeremy smiled and threw invisibility splash potions at the other’s character, who was building a giant stadium. “I have milk, you fuck.” 

“Why do you hate everything that’s good?” He whined, looking at other. He watched as Matt turned and squinted at him. 

“Because you exist.” Matt jokingly spat. 

“Can’t we talk about this like mature adults?” Jeremy asked with fake concern. 

“No. I’m going to wait until you are done or just ignore it like a true adult.” 

“What are you ignoring?” Trevor asked as he emerged from his bedroom. 

“Jeremy because he is being an asshole.” Matt answered, emerging from his office. Trevor looked at Jeremy who just shrugged with his now two working arms. 

“Well speaking of Jeremy, the Fakes want you for a job.” He said, sitting down on the couch. Jeremy raised an eyebrow which was met with a shrug. Really? He finally healed from the last job like last week. 

“Why don’t they ever contact me? I have a phone.” He asked no one. Matt gave him a pat on the shoulder as an answer before he went to the kitchen. Jeremy looked over as his other crewmate who picked up his forgotten controller. 

“When you see them, give Ramsey your number. Anyways, they want you for a job. Something about killing a stalker? Ramsey wants you there at 5 tomorrow.” Trevor said as he switch to Destiny. Jeremy sighed and got up from the couch, going to his bedroom. 

“Do you guys want some Chinese for dinner?” Matt yelled as slamming of drawers emitted from the kitchen. 

“I want Mickey D's, you six-piece chicken McNobody.” Jeremy yelled back before he closed his bedroom door behind him. He smiled as he heard his two friend’s muffled laughter. Tomorrow is either going to be great or absolutely terrible.

Turns out it was either. Jeremy knocked on the penthouse door, again dressed in the Rimmy Tim outfit. There were a few seconds before the door opened to the Vagabond with, of course, his black terrifying skull mask.

“You aren’t the pizza guy.” Vagabond said, eyes hooded.

“Nope, only disappointment.” Jeremy responded. The two had a staring contest until a voice came from behind Mr. Scary.

“Let him in!” A feminine voice called. Vagabond rolled his eyes and opened the door wider. Jeremy gingerly walked around the other. He saw Beardo in a black tank top and white shorts, Micachuu, who had a rainbow dagger in her mouth and holding a blue piece of fabric, in a white shirt that said ‘yaoi’ in pink letters and a long black skirt, and Mogar in a pink crop top, scars riddling his  _ six-fucking-pack, _ with a realistic long black wig on, and blue jeans on.

“Don’t even ask.” Beardo said, stepping away from the crafting corner and towards Jeremy. The shorter one nodded, eyes staying on Mogar’s stomach for a second longer before looking at the woman. Times like this wish he could hide his gayness but  _ hot damn _ . He swears he saw from the corner of his eye Mogar smirking.  _ Damnit. _

Beardo started walking to the right, gesturing to follow. Jeremy obeyed and followed the other to a pair of dark brown doors. He could hear mumbles and whispers behind him. Wow, deadly criminals don’t know how to be quiet. Who knew?

The redhead opened one of the doors, laughter leaking into the main room. She motioned for him to walk in. Jeremy raised an eyebrow before walking in. In the room was a huge whiteboard on one wall, a ping pong table, and a large oval table with rolling chairs scattered around it. In two of those chairs was Gavin and Ramsey. Ramsey was in a gray button up with jeans. Gavin was in a similar outfit but had a blue button-up instead. They were both laughing their asses off about something.

Ever since Kdin mentioned it, Jeremy can’t stop thinking about Gavin. He is almost enchanted by him. One of the country’s deadliest people trusted him on a whim and apparently  _ likes  _ him. He  _ admires  _ him. It’s not like the other is ugly. If anything, Gavin is so attractive that if he asked Jeremy on a date the answer was a 98% chance he would say yes. The other 2% is if Gavin died and came back as a zombie. That would take some thinking.

Jeremy has talked about it with Trevor and Matt. They all agreed that it wouldn’t be a bad idea. Yeah, dating someone as famous as Gavin would paint a giant target on his back. But it would ensure protection, a crew that would help them,  _ and _ Jeremy would get laid. It’s not a bad idea in his opinion. 

He has also realized that he getting some feelings for the other. When the Fakes robbed a bank the other week, Jeremy was watching from across the street. Watching Gavin in action made him start fall for him. The brit always looked he was ready for a photoshoot at any second and his laughter mixed with explosion made Jeremy smile. What? Being a criminal makes doing really illegal things hot.

Jeremy watched as Ramsey and Gavin turned their heads to him. Gavin almost seemed to grow wider at other as Beardo softly closed the door behind him. 

“Hello Tim!” The brit shouted, still laughing a bit. Ramsey was still laughing until he started coughing. Gavin gave him a few pats before he calmed.

“Please take a seat.” Jeremy followed order and took a seat opposite of the two. 

“You do know I have a phone number? You don’t have to contact my crewmates.” He said, pulling out his phone and showing them. Ramsey gave slight shrug that Jeremy could only translate as ‘eh’. 

“I’ll give you mine after this. I asked you to come here because we need you to kill a stalker for us tonight. Vav works part time at a strip club in order to get information from rich assholes. A person has tracked Vav to the club and literally watches his every move. They literally gave a regular ten grand to out bid a random person just so Vav wouldn’t act with said random person. The reason we need you here is because no rich asshole knows who you are and neither does the stalker. What you are going to be doing is you and Gavin are going to be luring the stalker in the back of the club to kill them. The owner already knows what is going on so you don’t have to worry about being secretive.” Ramsey explained. Jeremy nodded, processing the information. Before he could say anything, Gavin put his feet up on the table and spoke. 

“Basically what good old Ramsey is saying is that we need to pretend to fuck inorder to fuck.” He said with a smirk. Well, there goes Jeremy’s plan of slowly figuring out his feelings. He felt a blush start to rise but chose to ignore it.

“Not to be an asshole, but why can’t someone else in the crew do it? Why me?” He asked, leaning forward in his seat. Ramsey sighed heavily before answering.

“Almost everybody in Los Santos knows who we look like. If they see Vav taking Vagabond in the back, they would be a fucking moron to follow. Fortunately, not a lot of people know who you are.” He explained, getting up. He walked over to a cart which held various liquor. 

“The thing is that obviously you have to look like another bloke. You can borrow an outfit from Mogar. Another thing is that when we are in the back there are two rules. One, no making out. Two, no hickeys on me. Those are the two rules everyone has to obey in the club.” Gavin added as Ramsey gave him a glass of what looks like scotch. 

“What do you say?” Ramsey asked as he gave a sip of his own scotch. Well fuck. One hand, this could help him figure his feelings for the other. On the other hand, he is pretty sure he is going to combust if him and Vav fuck. 

“How much?” Jeremy asked. 

“10 grand.” Ramsey answered. Not bad.

“I’ll do it.” He watched as smiles stretched over the two faces. 

“I’ll go get Mogar to get you something to wear.”

* * *

 

Jeremy sighed as he approached the club. Muffled music was leaking into the outside as people left. The front had ‘The Fort’ in big blue neon lights on it. He hear Beardo’s car leave behind him as he walked up to the front. A big dude with a beard and septum piercing was guarding the door as he approached.

“Name?” Mr. Beard asked, staring jeremy down.

“Rimmy Tim.” He answered, following Beardo’s instructions from earlier that she told him in the car. Mr. Beard nodded and opened the door for him. Jeremy walked in and as met with loud music along with muted pink lights. There was a bar along with two stripper poles in the middle of the room. On it were a man and woman who Jeremy didn’t recognize. In the back was a walkway with multiple people around it which, Jeremy was informed by Beardo, was the main performer’s stage. He was also informed that Gavin would be performing in ten minutes. But Jeremy wasn’t drunk enough for this. 

He made his way to the bar and sat down at one of the stools. A man with black hair and tattoos littered on his arms walked over as soon as he sat down. As the man got closer, Jeremy could see that his name tag read ‘Texas’. 

“What can I get for ya?” Texas asked, smiling brightly.

“Two shots of Kamikazes please.” Jeremy order, returning the smile. Texas nodded and left as someone sat next to him. He looked over to see a dude who had black hair and looked to be in his mid 40s. The man raised an eyebrow at jeremy.

“You look a little too young to be in here.” He said. Jeremy shrugged and thanked Texas as shots got placed in front of him.

“You look too old to be in here.” He shot back before downing a shot. He shivered as he felt to liquid run through him. That’s better.

The man next to him shrugged before ordering. Jeremy quickly downed the other shot before placing two 20s down. He got up and made his way towards the stage. He sat down in an empty chair that was farther away from the stage than others as a voice boomed over the music.

“People of the Fort, please give warm welcome to everyone’s favorite Brit, Golden Boy!” A few people started cheering as the starting beats of the Simon Curtis’ ‘flesh’ started playing. Interesting choice, Gavin. Jeremy became a mixture of kissing the boy right there and leaving the club when he saw the other. Gavin was dressed in a sheer lingerie dress with a pair panties that were made bigger in the crotch region so nothing fell out, but that didn’t help disguise the bulge. Jeremy watched as the other walked towards the end of the walkway where a pole sat, eyes scanning the crowd. Gavin seemed to ignore the cheers as his eyes found Jeremy. A smirk spread across his face as he winked at him. Gavin is going to fucking kill him. 

Jeremy watched as the other reached the pole, wrapping a leg around it. People from the small crowd that Gavin formed began to throw money at him. The brit started to perform some moves that Jeremy would never in a thousand years be able to do. The shorter one watched as the other planted his feet to the ground and leaned towards the crowd. This must of been something Gavin done multiple times as people started to put money into the hip strap of Gavin’s panties. 

A tap on his shoulder pulled him out of the world that he was intoxicated in. He looked over to see a girl with curled blonde hair falling off her shoulders and dressed like a very revealing faerie outfit.

“Rimmy Tim?” She asked. Jeremy nodded. “Hey, so i’m going to act like you are asking to see Golden Boy in private. Just act like you are giving me your card.” 

“Alright, here is my invisible card.” Jeremy said, pretending to give the girl a card. A smile spread across her face as she pretended to take his card.

“Thank you. Would you like an invisible receipt?” She asked with fake seriousness. Jeremy shook his head smiling. She nodded and left. Jeremy turned back to see the boy still performing. He also noticed someone staring at him. Found the stalker. He watched as the person called the faerie girl over. Good luck asshole. 

Jeremy turned his attention back to Gavin to see the other coming down off the stage, music still playing. People put their money in his hip strap and tried to get his attention but he seemed to be only paying attention to one thing. Jeremy. 

Jeremy was speechless as Gavin placed himself on his lap, instantly grinding his hips into the other. He quietly moaned, closing his eyes. He felt the other lean forward, still grinding on him. 

“Hold my hands above my head and push my face into the bed. ‘Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute.” Gavin whispered in his ear, singing the words to the song. Jeremy was about to fucking combust.  _ Jesus fucking Christ. _ He opened his eyes as the other left his lap. He saw the smug smile that Gavin had before he returned to the stage. Motherfucker. 

Jeremy watched the rest of Gavin’s performance turned the fuck on and tipsy. Now there was no way in hell that he didn’t have any feelings for the other. After that little act, he was 110% sure he wanted Gavin and his dick agreed. 

The song ended as the brit left the stage, going back into the back. The crowd dispersed as Jeremy got up. He looked over to where the stalker was to see that they were still there,now with a drink. He watched the other for a minute before turning around only to bump into Gavin. 

“I’ve heard that you wanted some private time with me?” He asked, playing up the act. Jeremy smirk and nodded. The brit smiled back and grabbed his hand, leading him to the back of the club.

Jeremy let Gavin lead him back into the reserved area of the club. He was vaguely aware of the presence of the stalker slowly following them, but he was too busy trying to calm his fucking heart as he realized what he was about to do. They passed by closed doors with muffled moaning and grunts behind them. Gavin stopped in front of a door that had a pair of red lace panties nailed to the front of it. Out of all the questions and thoughts going through Jeremy’s head, he was surprised that ‘Whose underwear is that?’ didn’t pass through.

Gavin dropped his hand as he opened the door, walking in. The room was pretty large considering it was in the back. There was a king sized bed with a nightstand on either side of it. The bed sheets were black with dark gray pillows. To the left of the bed was a lighted vanity table with makeup and clothes on top of it. 

“Shut it behind you.” The brit ordered, walking over to the night stand. Jeremy quickly got in and closed the door. He turned around to see Gavin in silky gold robe contrasting with his black lingerie. 

“So how do you want to do this?” He asked as calmly as he could, walking towards the other. A smirk grew on Gavin as he walked to Jeremy. The shorter one felt fingers ran up his bicep as the brit leaned in.

“Make it believable as possible and also sticking to the rules. Remember no making out and no hickeys on me.” Gavin whispered as he clasped Jeremy’s arm, pulling him towards the bed. Jeremy watched as the other fell backwards onto the bed, his robe falling down more. God is playing a sick joke on him. 

He decided to throw all caution to the wind and kissed Gavin, falling into the bed too. He felt the other immediately started to kiss back. This is happening. What the fuck. What. The.  _ Fuck.  _ Jeremy felt Gavin pull on his jeans as they moved further back into the bed. He broke the kiss to shuck his pants off, ignoring his heart pounding in his ears. Shut up brain. Now is not the time to panic. He was about to take his shirt off when he felt something pull him down. He felt the cushion of the bed catch him as Gavin appeared on top of him. He opened his mouth in protest until he felt lips on his neck.

“Gavin,” Jeremy groaned out as he placed his hands on the brit’s waist, “What happened to ‘no hickeys’?” He felt Gavin smile into his neck. Son of a bitch.

“Well, the rule was no hickeys on  _ me. _ Nothing about  _ you. _ ” Jeremy cursed under his breath as the other began to suck his neck. He gently pushed Gavin’s hips down a bit which made the brit sit on his lap. He felt Gavin grind their crotches together, omitting a moan from both of them. 

“Gavin, where is the gun?” Jeremy whispered, holding back a moan. If the fucking stalker doesn’t appear and they actually fuck, Jeremy was going to thank and curse god. He felt Gavin moved further down his neck before pulling away. He watched as the other opened the nightstand drawer, grabbing a gun with a silencer. Gavin tossed the gun next to Jeremy before going back to work, making the shorter one moan again. 

Jeremy felt a hand slip under his shirt. It sat there for a moment before creeping towards his boxers. He quickly grabbed Gavin’s arm, stopping the other. He felt the other stop on his neck. Fuck, he fucked up. Gavin pulled away and looked down at him, confusion painted on his face. Jeremy opened his mouth but was interrupted by the door slamming open. 

In the doorway stood a woman with short black hair dressed in sweats and a jacket. Gavin’s stalker. She pulled out a knife and started walking forwards but Jeremy was too fast. He grabbed the gun next to him and unloaded six bullets into her. Three in the chest, one in the thigh, and two in the head. The stalker felt to the ground like a bag of bricks as people came to the door. 

A woman with white hair and tattoos up her arms came first, looking at the body and then up at the two. Jeremy didn’t know when but Gavin tied the robe together. The brit gave a wave to the woman, climbing off of Jeremy. He went to her as girls and guys appeared in the doorway. Jeremy watched as the two quietly talked, the woman putting a arm around Gavin. He realized that he still had the gun in his hand and quickly put it down. He looked over the side of the bed to see his jeans. He put them on and looked up at the doorway. 

A man and woman-both with heavy jackets on, but it seems like only lingerie on underneath-came into the room and picked up the stalker. They carefully walked out of the room with the body, leaving out of Jeremy’s view. Gavin was smiling along with the white-haired woman as Jeremy approached them. The woman looked at him, which grabbed Gavin’s attention. 

“I’m guessing you are the guy Ramsey ordered to protect Vav?” She asked, giving a smile. Jeremy nodded. She put out her hand which he completed. “I’m the Griffon, but you can just call me Griffon.”

“Rimmy Tim. Nice to meet you.” Jeremy responded, putting his hand down. Griffon gave a small smile before turning her attention back to Gavin. 

“Anyway, Mariel and Tyler are going to take care of the fuck. You okay with DollFace taking you two home? Her shift is almost over.” She asked, looking over at Jeremy. He nodded with Gavin. Griffon smiled before walking down the hallway. 

“You okay?” Jeremy looked over at the taller one who looked concerned as fuck. Probably his Golden Boy act. He nodded. Gavin smiled as his eyes looked at Jeremy’s neck. Fuck.

“I really did a number on you.” The brit said, leaning against the doorway. Jeremy felt his face heat up as he shook his head. 

“Yeah thanks asshole.” He grumbled, going back into the room. He heard Gavin laugh behind him as he sat on the bed. He didn’t realize until now that he was hard as a rock. Fuck. He crossed his leg over his other and laid his arm across his lap, trying to hide his crotch. Gavin walked back into the room and went over to the vanity table, sitting down in the chair. 

“You don’t need to answer if you don’t have one, but what is your sexuality?” The brit asked, putting something on his face. Jeremy raised an eyebrow to the other’s back and then shrugged. 

“Why do you want to know?” He asked, moving to lay on the bed. He saw Gavin’s reflection chuckle as he fixed his hair. 

“Because it’s interesting and I want to know more about you, love. Plus no one kisses me like that, has a boner, and isn’t 100% straight.” Damnit. Jeremy flipped the other off as Gavin turned around to look at him. He sighed and sit up.

“I’m Bisexual. Happy?” He said as he heard heels approach the door. He looked over to see DollFace in a black bra and panties with a collar and cat ears that were made out of pearls. She had a white jacket in her arms.

“Speaking of Bisexual, sup.” Gavin said before he put a sweatshirt on. DollFace gave a look and looked at Jeremy who shrugged. She sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

“Heard you need a ride?” She asked as Gavin put some sweat pants on. Jeremy nodded for the brit which earned him a smile from DollFace. She put her jacket on which turned out to be a long coat that perfectly covered her up. She tied in the front as she listened. 

“Yeah, Beardo just ditched us here.” Gavin explained, slipping on some shoes. Jeremy realized that Gavin looked like an average guy walking down the streets without all the gold. The woman hummed in response as Jeremy got off the bed. 

“So we didn’t get to talk a lot last time, Tim,” Dollface said as the three of them started walking down the hallway. “But I would love to know some more about you.” Jeremy shrugged as they came to a back exit. Gavin opened the doors from them, exposing them to the crisp cold air. 

“Uh, I’m a kinda freelance whatever-people-need-me-to-do person. I’m in my own crew, but I help others with whatever they need to be done. Heisting, rescue missions, fighting, sniper, etcetera.” Jeremy rambled as they approached a metallic convertible. DollFace nodded as she pulled out her keys. The car lit up as she pressed a button on her car key.

“Well, aren’t you a Jack-of-all-traits. I may hire you for a job soon.” She suggested as Gavin opened the car door for her. She climbed into the driver seat and Gavin closed the door behind her. Jeremy was about to open the backseat door when Gavin opened for him. He raised an eyebrow at the other who just raised an eyebrow back. He got in, deciding not to argue with the other. Gavin closed the door for him as DollFace turned on the car. Gavin quickly ran around and got into the passenger side. 

“So where am I dropping you off?” The assassin asked as she drove out of the strip club’s parking lot. 

“Somewhere on 8th. I need to get something while i’m out.” Jeremy lied. To be honest, he didn’t want them to know where his crew lived. DollFace nodded as Gavin turned on the radio. Jeremy looked out of the window as soft music filled the car. He heard the two talk but couldn’t care to liste. He was too tired for this. 

He lost track of time and didn’t realize that the car had stopped. He looked over to the front seat where Gavin was already looking at him. 

“Thanks for helping. Ramsey said that Axial will receive the payment soon.” The brit explained as Jeremy opened his car door. 

“Yeah, no problem.” He said as he got out. He closed the car door as the driver side window rolled down. Dollface stuck out her hand which had a card in it.

“Here’s my number. If you ever want to help me out and earn some cash, give me a call. I would love to work with you.” She purred out, winking at him. Jeremy hoped the darkness of the night hid his blush as he took the card. 

“Thanks.” He said, stepping away from the car. Dollface nodded, rolling up the window. The car quickly sped off into the night, disappearing around a corner. Jeremy started walking down the street, taking a shortcut through an alley. 

It wasn’t until he was approaching his apartment door until he realized what just happened. He and Gavin kissed and grinded. Holy. Fuck. He felt butterflies fill his stomach as he unlocked the door. 

The apartment was dark except for the light coming from underneath Matt’s office. It isn’t even surprising at this point that the other was up. Jeremy took his shoes before going up and knocking on the other’s door. 

“Come in.” He opened the door to see Matt working on something and Trevor in a wooden chair, eating pizza. Trevor gave Jeremy look who returned the same look back. His crewmate pointed to his own neck, making Jeremy realized what he was talking about. The fucking hickeys. Damn you Gavin. 

“So the job that the Fakes made me going on involved me and Vav more or less grinding and him giving me hickeys.” Jeremy explained, sitting in the spare chair next to Matt. Matt turned around to him and burst out laughing.

“Dude you look like a mess. There are no way in hell you don’t wanna fuck him.” He said, through his laughter. Jeremy flipped him off as he put his head on the desk. 

“I wish I did.” He mumbled mostly to himself. 


	7. Protecting

“Home!” Jeremy called out into the apartment. He shucked his bag off his shoulder as he took off his shoes. He got back from a job with DollFace and was drenched in blood. 

“Hey what do- what happened to you?” Matt said as he came out of his office. Jeremy sighed as he flung his bag onto the couch. 

“Helped DollFace with killing a mob leader. It got out of hand but I'm not hurt. I need to go take a hour long shower. Any luck with Labyrinth?” He asked, taking off his bag. Labyrinth is big gang that owns ¾ of half of Los Santos. They aren't as big as the Fakes who own the other half of Los Santos but they are getting up there.

“Nope. Vav, Kdin, and I have been trying for the past three hours to get into their security. We literally have everything of theirs except for their codes to get inside.” Matt said as Jeremy made his way to the bathroom. 

“Well if you want me to look at it later for a new set of eyes, i’m here.” Jeremy said before going into the bathroom. He took off his shirt, frowning at small already dried blood chips falling onto the tile. He threw it in the sink and turn the water on cold. He took out his phone to see that he had a message from Gavin.

 

**Gav**

**Lil J! You up to doing a job?**

 

Ever since Jeremy helped Gavin with killing the stalker, he and the brit have started to flirt and text. Jeremy didn’t know if Gavin was one of those people who flirted with everyone or he actually liked him. He was leaning towards that this is all just an act. Just Gavin being the Golden Boy. Still, Jeremy couldn’t help but to flirt back. He knew he was starting to get serious feeling for the other but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop. 

He quickly texted back a response before taking off the rest of clothes and joined them into the sink with his shirt.

**Yeah of course! When and where?**

 

He didn’t get a response until he was all showered off and climbing into bed. He plugged his phone into the charger when the message popped up.

 

**Gav**

**The penthouse at 11 in the morning looking forward to seeing your cute face again :)**

Jeremy smiled to himself as he locked his phone. 

He arrived at the penthouse building lobby, a few minutes before 11. Griffon and Dollface were on a couch to his right. He gave them a wave and smile which they returned. Dollface motioned him over, still smiling brightly. Jeremy walked over, taking notice of the muffled gunshots as he got closer.

“Hey Rimmy! Thanks for covering my ass last night. Sorry I didn't say goodbye though.” Dollface said, turning a bit towards him. 

“It’s nothing. I’m glad to see that you got away safe though.” Jeremy said as a metal door a few feet away opened, gunshots becoming more clear. Mogar appeared from the door in his signature leather jacket. 

“Tim. Let’s go.” Was all he said as he passed the trio. Jeremy chuckled as DollFace flipped Mogar off. 

“See ya later I guess.” Jeremy said before going after Mogar who was in front of the elevators. He caught up to the other as one of the elevator doors opened. They both got inside and the doors closed. Mogar pressed the top floor button, the room instantly moving.

The two sat in silence before the elevator stopped, but the doors didn’t open. The lights in the elevator blinked before consuming the two in pitch black.

“Great.” Mogar mumbled from his corner. Jeremy pulled out his phone and unlocked it. he turned the flashlight on and flipped it over.

“This happened a lot in my old apartment. We just to hit the alarm button and wait for help. It could take anywhere from 20 minutes to 3 hours so we better get comfy.” He said as he walked to the dimly lit control panel. He pressed the red button a few times before sitting down, leaning against the metal wall. He looked over to Mogar where the pyromaniac closed his eyes and had his head against the wall.

“So what’s going on between you and Vav?” Mogar’s gruff voice cut through the awkward silence that the two sat in for awhile. Jeremy looked up from his lap to see the other staring back at him. 

“Nothing?” It came out as more as a question than a statement but he didn’t care. Mogar raised an eyebrow and stood up a bit straighter.

“Really? It doesn’t seem like nothing.” He said, venom leaving an aftertaste in his mouth. 

“The hell does that mean?” 

“It means that Vav never shuts the fuck up about you.” 

“Oh.” Jeremy said awkwardly. Mogar rolled his eyes and sat down, diagonal from Lil J. 

“Yeah. I know the idiot trusts you, but I don’t. That being said, if you ever fucking hurt him I won’t hesitate to fucking skin you.” Jeremy nodded mostly out of fucking fear. Mogar smirked, leaning forward a bit. He never broke eye contact as he stood up. 

Jeremy mimicked, but only to  stumble as the elevator began to move, lights flickering back on. He stabled out as the elevator’s doors slid open. He followed the other out as muffled yelling became relevant. Mogar slammed his the side of his fist against the penthouse door before typing in the pin.

“Home sweet home.”


	8. Wanting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey have some bullshit that i did in like an hour sorry its short but the next chapter will be longer i promise

“Rimmy!” Gavin shouted as Jeremy and Mogar walked through the front doorway. Gavin was on a recliner with a wii remote in his hand. Jeremy noticed that Ruby, Beardo, and the Vagabond were on the couch. A paused screen of Mario Party was on the TV and variety of snacks were on the coffee table. Ruby turned to Jeremy and waved at him, smiling brightly. She got up and walked up to him

“Hello! I saw you at Off Topic that one time but I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Ruby. I am a mix of doing stuff for both the Fakes’ A-team and B-team.” She introduced, sticking her hand out. Jeremy shook it and smiled back. Ruby was dressed in a wonder woman dress with a gray jacket on.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Rimmy Tim. I do freelance but I am a part of the Stream Team.” He introduced back. Ruby nodded and dropped the handshake. She went back to the couch next to Mogar, who magically appeared between Beardo and Vagabond.

“Rimmy, come sit with me. We can be a team.” Gavin said, patting the small space next to him on the recliner. Jeremy obeyed and cramped himself next to the Fake. Mario Party got unpaused and showed Daisy, Birdo, Boo, and Dry Bones on a train. 

“Great, we have the wildcard and the luckiest person in Mario Party on the same fucking team.” Beardo complained as Vagabond shook his remote. 

“Basically, Mogar wins every game of Mario Party and Ruby somehow wins every other minigame out of pure luck. We are screwed.” Gavin explained. Jeremy hummed as Daisy rolled. Beardo and Ruby began to make small talk as Gavin threw his legs over Jeremy's lap, clearly getting comfy.

After a few turns filled anger inducing mini games and passive aggressive banter--except for the vagabond who stayed silent the whole time--, Jeremy felt almost like he and the Fakes were all friends and not mutuals that kill for a living. Even Mogar smiled at him and got him a beer. He was taking a sip of said beer when he felt fingers brush against his neck. He jumped back and looked at the Brit next to him.

“I really did a number on you, love.” Gavin whispered in reference to the now almost faded hickeys. Jeremy shrugged and turned his attention back to the screen where Dry Bones was running over red and blue circles. 

“Yeah, I had to use the rest of my concealer. Thanks, asshole.” He said before taking another sip of beer. He felt Gavin put his head on top of his. 

“You are really cute, lil J.” Gavin mumbled into his hair. Jeremy smiled a bit and shook his controller to roll. 

“Well you are too.” He whispered so the others didn't hear them. The others were probably too busy fighting over the stars to even hear. He felt Gavin worm his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“You would look so hot with more hickeys all over your body. Maybe I can help out with that.” 

“Vav, can I talk to you?” Jeremy looked over to see Mogar staring at them. Gavin got up and followed Mogar, who walked down the hallway. He heard a door open and slam shut a few seconds later. 

“What's up with that?” Jeremy asked, looking mostly at Ruby and Beardo. Ruby shrugged while Beardo sighed as she rolled. 

“Let's just say that Mogar isn't exactly a huge fan of you.” She said, flicking her controller up. Jeremy nodded and turned his attention back to the TV. 

“Can't blame him. I'm just a random asshole who is helping you guys out.” He said as he turned his remote to the side, a mini game starting.

Over the next few minutes, muffled yelling could be heard over the game music. No one brought attention to it so Jeremy didn't say anything. There was a few minutes of silence before Gavin walked back into the room. The Brit squeeze back in with Jeremy, but his eyes never left the floor. Jeremy didn't push it and just offered the other the Wii remote. Gavin took it without a word. 

The next person to enter the room wasn't Mogar. It was Ramsey who looked utterly baffled that Jeremy was here.

“Why the hell are you here?” Ramsey asked. Jeremy raised an eyebrow and pointed at Gavin.

“Vav said that there was a job and to come here at 11.” He explained. Ramsey paused and looked at his watch before sighing.

“Fuck. Alright, everyone in the meeting room. Where's Mogar?” He said, going into the kitchen. 

“In his room. I’ll get him.” Ruby volunteered before walking down the hallway. Beardo went into the kitchen while Vagabond went into the meeting room. Gavin started to stand up but Jeremy stopped him. The Brit looked at him for the first time in minutes.

“Hey, you okay?” Jeremy asked in a quiet voice. He could see the gears in Gavin's head turning before the other smiled brightly and got up again. 

“Of course, love.” Jeremy watch as Gavin sauntered to the meeting room. The Golden Boy act. Jeremy sighed and got up. He heard whispering and looked behind him to see Ruby whispering to Mogar as they walked out of the hallway. Mogar looked at Jeremy and the shorter one could feel the daggers burning into his skin. He quickly looked back towards the meeting room and walked in, leaving the two alone. 

The Vagabond and Gavin were quietly talking in chairs next to each other. Gavin shook his head before look up to Jeremy. He gave a small smile while the mercenary next to him gave Jeremy the same daggers Mogar gave him. Jeremy sat down and pulled out his phone, texting Matt.

 

**Do you have idea if Mogar and Vav ever dated and/or are dating?**

  
  


Ramsey entered the room as the text sent. The man had Beardo, Ruby, and Mogar trailing behind him. Ruby and Beardo sat close to Jeremy while Mogar sat next to Gavin. Ramsey plopped a file in the middle of the table and sat in between the two sides.

“The next job we are doing is going to be a bit difficult. We are going to crash an underground fighting ring that’s been growing popularity in the Fakes’ territory. At first I was fine with it but these fuckers decided to open up a drug ring in the same building. SO what we are going to do is that Mogar is going to enter the ring as Rimmy as his fighter. Obviously this will draw a lot of attention, giving the rest of us the upper hand to bust in. Vagabond and Beardo are going to enter in the back and start killing anyone who is in there way. Ruby and Vav will then enter in the front doing the same. I’ll be getting either the leader, the drugs or both. Depends how this situation goes. Mogar and Rimmy are going to get and leave there via Mogar’s motorcycle. Everyone one else will get there in the same vehicle except Vagabond because he is bringing his motorcycle too incase shit gets too hot. Any questions?” Gavin’s hand shot up. Jeremy now noticed how Mogar had almost a protective grip around the blond’s waist.

“What about cops? There is no way they are going to pass up an opportunity like this.” The brit asked. 

“I’ve got the B-team already all over it, along with some help from Axial. Hopefully us splitting up will make it easier.” Ruby explained before Ramsey could even open his mouth. Gavin nodded and leaned into Mogar’s hold. 

“All the extra details are in here,”Ramsey said, tapping the file, “Meeting dismissed.” The man got up and walked out of the room, leaving the double doors open. Ruby and Vagabond slid out of the room while Mogar whispered something into Gavin’s ear. 

Jeremy made a move to get up before he got stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Beardo giving him a small smile.

“Hey, can I borrow you for a small job before this kicks off? No one else is available and the job isn’t anything special.” Beardo said. Ehhh, fuck it. Why not? Jeremy nodded, getting a bigger smile from the woman. 

“When and where?” He asked, getting up again. 

“I’ll get your number from Vav. See you soon.” She said as she got up. Jeremy nodded again before leaving the room. He quickly left the penthouse and took the stairs, not trusting the elevator. When he reached the bottom, he got a text from his crewmate.

 

**Matt: Not sure some sources say they saw the two kissing and going out on dates personally Vav mentioned sleeping with Mogar but that's about it**

  
Jeremy sighed and sent a text back saying that he will be home soon. Great. He gets a crush on someone who is already in a relationship. 


	9. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i know i have been MIA and i said this will be longer but finals are kicking my ass. The next chapter will 100% be a very long chapter but it will probably be out by June 9th ish (The last day of school for me). Also i will be going back and editing the previous chapters to fix any errors/plot holes/whatever the fuck after im done with schoool. Anyways enough of me, enjoy the chapter!

Jeremy pulled up to the address that Beardo texted him. The building seems to be a shelter of some sort. There was a few people walking in and out of the shelter, all between the ages of 15-30. They all looked clean but their clothes were differing stages of cleanliness. Some had backpacks while others had basically nothing. SOme had faded colored hair while others had natural colored hair.

Jeremy parked and got out of his car with his bag that was filled with stuff that Beardo asked him to bring. Tissues, toilet paper, soap, feminine hygiene stuff, etc. She also asked him to dress as casual as possible and to ask for “Momma J”. 

He walked into the double doors that people were walking in and out of. The doors opened up to a big room with lunch tables and people scattered around. Someone approached Jeremy and stuck out here hand. They had short blond hair and bright blue eyes. They was wearing a pink hoodie and blue jeans

“Hi, i’m Sophie. Are you new here?” Sophie said as Jeremy shook their hand.

“I’m actually here for Momma J?” The sentence came out as more of question than anything but Sophie seemed to know what he was talking about. They nodded and gestured to a door with a small window that look like it swung open. 

“Through that door. She is unpacking some stuff for the kitchen.” Sophie said before walking towards a table with a bunch of teens unpacking a box. Jeremy followed their orders and walked to the door. He pushed it open to reveal Beardo, whose hair was in a messy bun, and two people opening boxes. The two people both had almost the same haircut, except one had it a bit longer and a bit of maroon highlights in with their black hair. The one with the longer hair was the taller one of the two and they had a shirt that had ‘Panic! At the disco’. The shorter one had a sweatshirt with a broken statue that was spilling out guts and ripped jeans. 

“Hey Rimmy! Rimmy, this is Tristan and Morgan. Tristan and Morgan, Rimmy.” Beardo said pointing to the taller one and then the short one. Morgan waved while Tristan tilted their head.

“Is your name Rimmy because you are known for rimjobs?” Jeremy chuckle while Morgan looked in great disappointment at their friend.

“I wish.” Jeremy said, leaning against the wall behind him. Beardo shook her head with a smile before handing a box to Morgan.

“Go help Kian with sorting the clothing.” She order. Morgan saluted her before dragging Tristan away out of the room. Once the door closed behind the two, jeremy took off his bag and tossed it to the red head. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what the hell is this place and why the fuck did you make me bring shit?” He said, releaning against the wall. Beardo opened up the bag and took out the contents. 

“This is an LGBTQ+ shelter i started back when Ramsey and I started the Fakes. It’s for people who have been kicked out of houses, lost their families, lost their jobs and home, and/or just a place for kids to have a safe place they can hang out in,” Beardo explained as she unloaded the products. “A lot of these people can’t even legally drink. I didn’t want kids to grow up in an environment like I did. I don’t want to make the same mistakes that I did.” Jeremy nodded.

“Yeah, if I could go back I would definitely stop myself from doing this life.” He commented. Beardo nodded and slid a box towards him. Jeremy opened the box, handed Beardo supplies and she put them away. This went on for a few silent comfortable minutes before Beardo said something. 

“Mogar doesn’t hate you, you know?” Jeremy raised his head and raised an eyebrow to the women who had her back turned to him. 

“Really? I don’t believe you because he threatened to skin me the other day.” Beardo chuckled before loaded another self with soup cans. 

“He is protective, i’ll give him that. A few years ago, He and Vav were actually staying here. Vav was a prostitute and Mogar was an underground fighter and a thief. They never left each other’s sides. Mogar hurt anyone who hurt Vav and Vav would patch him up after fights. They were all each other had. That’s why Mogar doesn’t like you. He thinks you are going to hurt Vav,” She told before turning back around. She walked over to a box and pulled out a sleeping back that looked too small for an adult to fit in. “The two slept in this for years. Like I said, they never left each other’s side.”

Jeremy nodded and finished unloading the box. He stood and sat on the metal counter that had a fridge and sink connected to it.

“Are they dating?” He asked. Beardo chuckled and shrugged, a smile never leaving her face.

“Fucking beats me. All I know that you are the only person Vav connected to the same way he connected to Mogar in a  _ long  _ time. That’s probably why Mogar isn’t a huge fan of you.” She said before starting to put goods in the fridge. Jeremy nodded, trying to not inwardly panic too much. They sat in silence for a bit before he remembered something Beardo said earlier. 

“What do you mean you said that you ‘didn’t want kids to grow up in an environment like you did’?” He asked, looking over at the red head. Beardo froze, back turned to Jeremy. Fuck. “I understand that we all probably didn't get into this business easily but I was just wondering why you worded it that way.” 

“I'm transgender. That means I don't associate my gender with the one that was given to me at birth. A good chunk of these kids are too.I wish I had a place like this when I was wondering who I really was,” Beardo made a grand gesture toward the room they were in. “The first person I met who wasn't weirded out was Ramsey. He didn't give a shit who I was. He only cared how good of an aim I was. He helped me run this shelter and help save up for my surgeries and hormones. He more or less saved me and the crew.” She finished. 

“Well that's a lot of back story I didn't plan on dealing with today.” Jeremy said as he jumped off the counter and started to unpack another box. Beardo broke out into laughter, shaking her head. 

“I like you, Rimmy. You aren't that bad.” She said, calming down. 

“Depends on who you ask.” Jeremy mumbled. Beardo turned around and raised an eyebrow. 

“Who else wants to skin you?” She asked before going to the shelves. Jeremy shrugged, getting another box. 

“Well Mr. Creepy Eyes looks like he was to kill me and Ramsey and I haven't had a conversation other than during jobs.” He explained. Beardo giggled as she loaded another shelf. 

“Vagabond likes you, believe it or not, and Ramsey is rather fond of you. You are the only person he goes to when we need someone for a job.” She said. Jeremy stopped and thought about it. Ever since he started working with the Fakes, he hasn't see new anyone help the Fakes. The Fakes usually have at least two new people help them every month. Do the Fakes actually like him? 

“Momma J?” Jeremy looked over his shoulder to the metal door ajar, a person with rainbow curly hair’s face poking out. They looked down at Jeremy for a second before looking back up at Beardo. “We have everything set up. Plus we got some new people. We kinda need your help out here.” 

Jeremy looked over at Beardo who had a warm smile spread over her face. There was a certain fondness in her eyes that made Jeremy smile too.

“I'll be out in a second. Tell Kelley and Jut to start making the beds.” Jeremy heard the door close behind him after Beardo gave her orders. “Do you want to stay or go? You have already helped enough to be honest.” Jeremy stood up and brushed the invisible dust from his knees. 

“I should probably leave. I have to get back to my own crew.” He said. Beardo nodded, understanding. She walked forward and trapped Jeremy into a hug. He tensed up for a second before relaxing into the embrace. He wrapped his arms around the other. 

After a few seconds, Beardo broke away from the hug. She had a loose smile on her face and a certain fondness in her eyes. 

“See ya later, Tim.” She said. Jeremy returned the smile and grabbed his bag. He opened up the door to see people walking in and out of a set of doors. Some were carrying clothes while others had bags on their backs. He quietly went back to the front doors and left. He let out a sigh of relief to see his bright orange and purple car still in good condition. 

He let his mind bubble over with all the information he learned as he drove back home. The vagabond likes him. Ramsey, the  fucking  _ kingpin _ of Los Santos, likes him. Mogar doesn't like him because Gavin likes him. What the fuck is his life? 

By the time he parked his car into the parking garage, he had four texts. One from Gavin, Two from Trevor, and one from Matt.

 

**Gavin**

**Sorry about Mogar the other day. He can just get a bit mingy with non crew members**

 

**Treyco**

**Jeremy are you up for pizza tonight?**

 

**You still okay after the whole Mogar thing?**

 

**Matt**

**PAPA IS IN THE HOUSE**

 

Jeremy chuckled at Matt’s text and quickly responded to Trevor.

 

**Response: Im good for pizza and im about to come in we will talk about mogar during battlegrounds**

  
He sat in his seat not knowing how to respond to the golden boy. Should he forgive him? Should he pry? Jeremy sighed and just pocketed his phone. He can worry about that later. Right now all he wants is pizza.


	10. Progressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey its my birthday so heres a rushed chapter. I actually had this and the next few chapters all one chapter but i decided not to. Anyways enjoy!

Jeremy strapped a knife to his thigh as the Fakes worked around him. Beardo was finishing putting the now clean guns together. Ramsey was talking to Ruby, both hunched over a table. Mogar and Gavin packing duffle bags with ammo and a few medkits while sitting on the couch. The only person not doing anything was Vagabond leaning against a wall. All the male did was breathe and watch them. It was starting to get to Jeremy.

The shorter one pulled his basketball shorts back down and stood up. He shook his leg a bit, making sure the holster didn't fall down. Jeremy picked up his gray sweatshirt and slipped it on. He grabbed the book bag given to him by Beardo and walked over to Team Nice Dynamite. Mogar gave him a look as he sat down next to Gavin. 

“Hey.” He said, opening the bag. Gavin turned towards him with a stupidly bright smile.

“Rimmy! Are you ready?” The Brit said as Jeremy loaded his bag with the bandages and some ammo from the table. 

“Yeah, I'm totally ready to get the shit kicked out of me.” He said, zipping up his bag. He looked at Gavin to see the other pouting. He heard a noise and looked past Gavin to see Mogar loading a knife into his belt, smiling while shaking his head.

“What?” Jeremy slightly shouted to the other, a bit of his boston accent coming through. The brunette looked up and raised an eyebrow at him, smile still apparent. 

“Nothing. I’m just waiting to enjoy you getting fucking rinsed.” Mogar said before getting up and going over to Ramsey and Ruby. Even if it kills him, Jeremy is damn sure he is going to win whatever fights he gets into tonight. He stood up and started to walk over to the balcony doors when he felt something holding him back. He looked back to see Gavin holding on to the bookbag. 

“Come with me.” Gavin said before heading towards the front door. Jeremy raised an eyebrow and did a sweep around the room. Ramsey and Ruby were laughing as Mogar wore a proud smile. Beardo was strapping grenades to her thigh. Mr. Skeletor was giving him a death glare from his spot. Why the fuck did he keep on staring at him?

Jeremy turned back to the front door and walked out it. He shut it behind him when he saw Gavin in the doorway of the door across from the Fakes’. Jeremy gingerly walked towards Gavin. 

“What's going on?” He asked as he walked through the doorway. The room was identical to the Fakes except from a few pictures and knick knacks here and there. Gavin didn't answer at first and just walked away. The Brit plopped down on the black sofa and motioned Jeremy over. The shorter one raised an eyebrow but walked over.

“I want to let you in on a Fake AH Crew tradition.” Gavin said when Jeremy sat next to him. Jeremy was about to open his mouth but got cut off by Gavin's lips on his. Well. Thats fucking new. He closed his eyes and kissed the other back. He got rewarded with Gavin's arms around his neck. He felt Gavin make the kiss deeper, tightening his grip around his neck. 

Jeremy put his hands on the Brit’s waist and pushed him down, making him lay down. Gavin gavin gave a small whimper which was fucking hot in Jeremy’s opinion. Wait. What the fuck was he doing? He pulled away right when Gavin looped his legs around his waist. 

“Why?” Jeremy said without thinking. Gavin raised an eyebrow and sat up a bit, arms falling behind himself.

“What? Jeremy, if you don't wanna do this, you don't have to. I'm not going to force you.” He said. Jeremy shook his head and sat up, basically straddling the other. 

“I mean, why are you doing this? Like do you just want sex? Are you actually interested in me? I don't want to get into anything if you don't feel the same. Plus I don't want Mogar to get looped into this and I wake up naked in a parking lot in the middle of nowhere with only a knife and my wits. I don't know what's going on between you two but all I know is that I shouldn't get into it.” Jeremy explained. He watched as Gavin seemed to deflate as he took in the information. The Brit moved his legs from underneath Jeremy, letting the shorter one sit on the couch. 

“Listen, Mogar and I are friends with benefits. I know he can be a bit protective-”

“A  _ bit _ ?” Jeremy interrupted which earned him an eye roll from Gavin.

“Okay, very protective. But I can easily tell him to sod off.” Gavin explained. 

“Okay but what do you want from this? Do you want to date? Hook up every once in awhile?” Jeremy trailed off, looking at the other expectantly. Gavin looked at him, seeming to be searching his face. 

“Jeremy, i would love to date you.” he said with a gentle smile. What?

“What?” Jeremy said, voicing his thoughts. Gavin laughed which made Jeremy smile.

“I said I would love to date you, you pleb.” He repeated, making Jeremy smile even wider.

“I would love to date you too. Just get back to me after you and Mogar talk it out.” Jeremy said. Gavin nodded and hugged Jeremy. The shorter one wrapped his arms around the other, burying his face in the crook of Gavin's neck. 

“Soooo you wanna get some food on wednesday?” He asked after a few moments of them embracing. He felt Gavin laugh and pulled them apart. The Brit nodded, smiling. A phone chime made both of them look down at Gavin's pocket. Gavin fished his phone out and read the message, sighing. 

“Time to go.” He said, standing up. Jeremy followed suit, looking around a bit.

“What is this place by the way?” He asked, gesturing to the multiple consoles and pictures. 

“Our B-Team lives here. Its more convenient.” Gavin said, pocketing his phone. Jeremy nodded and started walking towards the front door. He opened it to see the Vagabond leaning against the door frame of the Fakes’ house. The other looked over at him and eyed him up and down.

“Jeremy.” Jeremy looked back to see Gavin right behind him. “Can I have a good luck kiss?” He felt his face flush a bit realizing that the Vagabond was watching but leaned up a bit, giving the Brit a peck. He turned around to see Vagabond staring at a rainbow dagger.  What? Why? How? 

Mogar suddenly appeared in the doorway and looked at the three.  He shrugged and walked out of the penthouse, making the backpack and duffle bag he had on visible.  

“Come on, Rimmy.” Jeremy followed, walking closely behind the other. He heard Gavin talk to Vagabond as Mogar called an elevator. What the fuck just happened? Is he seriously dating Gavin? Is he dating one of the most wanted criminals in the country? How? What the fuck is his life?

The soft ding of the elevator opening broke his thoughts and he slowly walked into the metal box.  He leaned against the opposite  wall of Mogar, watching the other press a button that had a C on it. He watched as the doors, Mogar dropping the duffel bag. The brunette slid the bag to Jeremy.  

“Here's your shit. When we go in, don't say shit. Let me say everything. I don't want you fucking this up.” Alright asshole. 

“I know you don't trust me but I'm not a fucking idiot. I know how to do shit.” Jeremy  spat back, grabbing the bag. Mogar huffed and rolled his eyes.  

“Whatever.” The door slid open to reveal a white room with multiple and various vehicles  scattered around. One had the FAHC logo stamped on the front, others were decked in all chrome, a few Tron looking bikes, and even more. Mogar walked over to a motorcycle that had a stick of dynamite with a smiley face printed on the side and got on. He put his backpack in the carrier and looked over at Jeremy. 

“You getting on or what? I kinda need you for this job.” Mogar snarked. Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked over to Mogar. He put the duffel bag in with the backpack and slid on. Mogar handed him a helmet, putting one on himself. Jeremy took the headgear and put it on. He awkwardly moved his arms around, not knowing where to put them

“Um so how are we-” Jeremy got quickly cut the fuck off by Mogar swiftly turning on the bike and flooring it, making a sharp right turn. Jeremy quickly launched forward,  wrapping his arms around Mogars waist. He heard the other crackle as part of the ceiling near the end of the room lifted up, revealing the city.  He felt the warm night air hit him like a wall as the cycle drove into the city.  

Jeremy started to laugh as he got taken throughout Los Santos traffic, passing angry driver and stressed out moms. Here he is being driven by fucking Mogar of the Fake AH Crew. How did his life become this? He felt Mogar shake his head as they got onto the highway, maneuvering traffic even more. His life is so fucking crazy. 

Mogar got off the highway and almost immediately pulled into an empty alley way. The Fake turned off the bike and removed his helmet. Jeremy quickly unwrapped his arms around the other but didn't take off his gear. The other got off the bike and reached into the carrier, pulling out a small tan object. Mogar pressed something on the object and then gave it to Jeremy.

“Here’s your com. Put it now before we go anywhere near the place.” He said. Jeremy nodded and took the object, putting it in. He swung his legs over and got off the bike. Mogar took out the bags and handed the duffel bag to Jeremy. 

“We are in position. Heading to doors.” Mogar said as He started walking out of the alley. Wait what? 

“When did you put your com in?” Jeremy asked, catching up to the other but staying a step behind the other. Mogar stopped and turned to Jeremy. He raised an eyebrow and scoffed with a smile. He reached to his ear and pulled something from it. He tossed it to the shorter one, who luckily caught it. Jeremy looked down to see a device a little bigger than the com Mogar gave him. It was skin colored, shaded darker towards one end. What? 

Jeremy looked back up at Mogar, still confused. Mogar rolled his eyes, smiling. He took the device out of Jeremy’s hand and put it back in his  ear. Then he moved his hand in front of his chest, moving it down quickly, made a line with his finger on his face, from his ear to mouth, and then reached up to his ear that he put the device in and wiggled his ear with his hand. After a moment of Jeremy staring blankly at Mogar, the other sighed.

“I said i'm deaf in my one ear. That's why I already have something in my ear and that's why i signed to you. How dense are you?” Jeremy shrugged and started walking.

“Hey, lovers in paradise, can you guys stop bickering for five seconds?” Ramsey’s voice cut through as they walked along the sidewalk. Jeremy heard a chuckle or two in the com and heard mogar scoff next to him. 

“Mogar, a million dollars but for a whole year in order to pee or poo you have to use a shower.” Gavin proposed. Jeremy started to laugh as the vagabond’s rough voice came through.

“Wait does that mean he has to make sure everything goes down the drain?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’ll do it,” Mogar almost immediately responded, “I’ll punch poop down a drain.” That response was followed by gagging from Jeremy’s date. Jeremy heard laughter in his ear and was about to join in when the Fake next to him nudged his side. He looked over at the other to see him have a finger up to his lips. He nodded before Mogar quickly walked down an alleyway. Jeremy followed and saw a staircase on one of the buildings in the alley that had a yellow light as its beacon. Some tan looking fellow in a black shirt and jeans guarding the door, trying to look tough. Mogar walked up with confidence and tried to get into the door. The man in black raised an eyebrow and pushed Mogar back a bit, letting jeremy catch up. 

“What the fuck are you trying to do?” The man asked, sizing up Jeremy. 

“Trying to get into your little fighting arena. Now, can i get the fuck in?” Mogar spat, motioning to the door. 

“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but yo-”

“Im Mogar from the Fakes Achievement Hunter Crew and I have the death count to show for it. Now if you don’t fucking move within the next few seconds, you might add to that count.” Mogar threaten that made Jeremy terrified. The man went wide eyed and quickly moved out of the way for them. Mogar quickly opened the door and held it open for jeremy to feel the blast of cold air. The room they entered was a long hall with old fluorescent lights occasionally flickering every so often. At the end of the hall was a metal door with hold muffled yells. 

“We are in and moving towards registration. Get ready for positioning in ten.” Mogar whispered, echoing in Jeremy’s ear. 

“Moving forwards.” Beardo’s voice answered as Mogar pushed open the metal door. The yelling increased by 10000%, feeling it in his feet. 

Mogar looked back to him, a shirt-eating smile stretched across his face.

“Time for your ass to get pushed through.”


	11. Im Sorry

Hey pals,

im sorry but i really dont have the motivation for this story right now. Im putting it on hiatus for now. I don't know if im coming back to it at all. I still have so many ideas for this. I promise in like a month or two if i dont get any motivation for this i will end it. I hope you all understand. Thank you for all the love and support you all have given me. Thank you so much

Snorlax <3


	12. Uhhhhh

So um long time no see? 

 

I am planning to get back into this cause i have ideas for this but it's gonna take me a while to plan it out

Thank you for all the nice comments they made me cry more than once and they really motivate me so thank you so much

This will be the last “update” before I get the story rolling again but I will delete these updates once I start putting out chapters again so ye

I'm sorry it's been so long but I hope you guys are excited for more story!! 

Thank you for being patient

 

<3


End file.
